The Black Zodiac
by heros save lives
Summary: Whats worse then being trapped in a house with a ghost? How about being trapped in a haunted house with 13 ghosts? Good thing Sam and Dean Winchester are there to help the Tree Hill gang out. Supernatural xover. Brooke/Dean. Peyton/Sam/Lucas. Nathan/Haley
1. Intro

1/26/08

Summary:

The Tree Hill gang decides they are in need for a little vacation. Well more like Brooke decides for them. But what happens when this fun road trip turns out to be a desperate fight for their lives? Crossover with Supernatural and Thirteen Ghosts Plot. I'll try and explain it while you read; no knowledge of the movie is necessary. Dean Brooke.

* * *

_February 19__th__, 3: 46 __a.m__, six years in the past_

John Winchester had opened up another can of beer as he sat in the motel chair; he was the only one awake, again, with nothing but a shotgun in his left, and a cell phone in the right. It started ringing, the only sound that seemed to penetrate the stillness. He stared at the phone for a bit before deciding to answer.

"Hello?" He heard commotion and moaning on the other side of the line. "Who is this?"

"John! It's Henry Rafkin. Listen, Dennis is dead. I got here too late. It was them John, the twelve Cyrus was collecting. The Black Zodiac."

John stood up, now concerned, "Wait, how is that possible? Where are you?"

"Look, my brother called me earlier today begging for help. The nephew of our old friend had inherited Cyrus's madhouse. I just got here now, but it seems to me that the house was destroyed and Cyrus, who had faked his own death, came back and tried to finnish what he started with the thirtenth ghost."

"Thirteenth ghost? Who? Where is he now you have to stop him Henry," John's voice was stern with his command.

"Well he's dead. The ghosts were set free, and while enraged, they killed him. The family's name is Arthur Kriticos, the potential thirteenth ghost, and his two kids Kathy and Robert and their nanny Maggie Bess. But they've left."

John sat back down, rubbing his temples, "Henry, I'm sorry about Dennis. I know you loved your brother. But listen to me, that house needs to stay destroyed. The only problem is the ghosts. The twelve of them are deadly and obviously upset and they'll probably attack the nearest human they can. They need to be stopped."

"John you know as well as I, they can't be stopped. The house was a jail to them, to keep them contained."

"Well look how well that turned out. An innocent family was almost killed that can't happen again."

"John, it's either one pack of high teenagers just looking for a good scare in the middle of the woods, or thousands of innocent families. The only thing to do is to rebuild the house."

John took a deep sigh and looked down at his feet, "Alright. Build it as soon as possible, and help Bobby re-capture the spirits."

"Re-capture? John that's suicide." The voice sounded concerned and fearful.

"Henry, you're no older then my son, but you know some of the best hunter's in the business. I've got a job up here so I can't help you out. But I'm sure the lot of you will be able to handle it." There was a stirring over in one of the full beds in the rundown motel. "I've got to go. Good luck and call me with any changes." He hung up before his old friend had any time to reply.

"Dad? Everything okay?" Someone sat up in the bed and stared at John Winchester.

"Yeah Dean, get some sleep. We've got to go get Sammy tomorrow so we'll have to be up bright and early." He said to his oldest son and watched him collapse back on the bed. He stared at his cell phone and shook his head. Even ghosts hunters needed some sleep too.

* * *

January 26 4:32 p.m. present day 

The engine of the Chevy Impala revved as it was speeding and gliding down the road. It was a dry winter day, bitter cold, and sunny. The long stretch of road led in one direction, and the two boys fastened in the car argued.

"Dean, slow down! We're in no hurry to get anywhere," his younger brother was gripping the sides of the door and the top of the dashboard, trying to hold himself in place.

Dean snorted and looked at his brother, "Relax Sammy. And that's where you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"We've got a hunt," He stepped on the gas a little more and laughed harder as his brother's knuckles grew white.

Moments before Dean and Sam took off; they were sitting in the car outside of a North Carolina bar, arguing some more about what they should be doing. As if on cue, there was a faint ringing in the glove compartment. Dean looked to Sam, and then opened the drawer. He opened up his father's old phone and began to talk.

"No this is not John, this is his son Dean, John's dead and has been for several months. How can I help you?"

He looked over to his brother who shot him a look and whispered a "What the Hell was that?"

"What? They were going to ask anyway," He shrugged back. The person at the other line began talking. He apologized and offered sympathy at first for their father's tragic death. Dean said not to worry about it and the man continued with what he was saying.

"Well my name is Henry Rafkin. I was a friend of your fathers, and a few years ago he instructed me to rebuild this house and recapture these spirits. You see, the house was made of glass, and had Latin writings that contained these dangerous ghosts. There was an accident there and the house was destroyed, setting the spirits free to roam and destroy. Me and a few other hunters finished the job a year or two ago. But there's been a slight road bump. The public found the house hidden in the woods and have exposed it to the outside world. People are starting to rent it out as a vacation home. We're concered for their saftey. Years ago, there was no known way to destroy the entities, so we did the only thing we knew was right, we put the ghosts back in the house, locked away. However, you're father called me I guess a few months before his death it would seem, saying he had discovered a Latin book, that would destory the beings for good."

Dean had just required all the information from this guy, and replied, "Oh?"

"And I'm going to need you to bring it to the house and help me recite the incantations. Please, it's an emergency."

"Okay yeah I'm sure we can, I don't know where it'd be though. Our dad wasn't exactly the "sharing secrets type", and that would certaintly be a secret he'd keep from us." He looked over at Sam, who tilted his head. The voice on the other line of the phone mumbled something and Dean raised his eyebrow. "Look where? Uh… okay." He reached behind his brothers seat and began rummaging through somethings under his chair. He felt something smooth and black and pulled it up. He twisted back around and looked at the book he had just retrieved. The front cover was torn up and pages were falling out. It was an old book, he concluded. Dean opened it and skimmed the first few pages. There were disturbing pictures and things written in the Latin language. "I think I found it."

"Okay great. I'll meet you two in a few hours or days, depending on your location."

"Alright, see you later." Dean hung up the phone and threw it back into the compartment.

"Well what was that about?" Sam finally asked his brother.

He looked at his concerned brother and smirked, starting up his car and pulling out of the parking space.

* * *

"Alright, that's it! Peyton! Where are you?" Brooke came into her new house, slammed the front door, and yelled to her roommate.

Peyton came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and leaned against the wall. "Everything okay?" She asked, mouth full of toothpaste.

"No everything is not okay! Not since Victoria rolled in," Brooke moaned fusteratedly, "Sometimes I wish I was still in highschool and only saw my mother a few weeks in the year. Anyway, we're going on a road trip P.Sawyer. I'm tired of this rich famous-girl lifestyle. I want a weekend with my friends, and catching up and sharing secrets and just being kids. Pack your bags, I'm calling Mouth and Lucas and Naley and we're just all going to get out of here!" She stormed out of the room and upstairs into hers.

Peyton continued to brush her teeth and sighed. She turned back into the bathroom and spit into the sink. "Guess I'd better pack." She thought to herself for a moment and called back up to her best friend. "Brooke, where are we going anyway?"

She heard Brooke's faint voice from the upper level of her house, "It's this really cool private house in the woods, not so far away from here."

"How'd you hear of it?" Peyton yelled.

Brooke came back downstairs, tired of hollering back and fourth. "Well Milicent's father is in the retail bussiness. The house goes on the market in a few months. I told her about my stressed out life as of now, and she offered it to me for a week. I invited her to come with, but no go." Brooke shrugged and skipped back up the stairs, "Oh! Bring warm clothes! The house is made entirely of glass and it's January. It'll be cold!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Brooke finished packing the rest of her friends bags and shut the trunk of her car. She looked over towards Lucas who was helping Nathan stuff his own car. She smiled and turned to her other companions.

"Now, Milicent said we can probably get there in a few hours and if we take two cars the ride will be comfortable and we avoid any break downs and rides on the Chris Keller mobile," Brooke smiled to herself as she watched her friends expressions as they remembered their one road trip to Honey Grove almost four years ago. "We'll take turns with the driving. P.Sawyer I hope you've got you're roadmix and Naley I hope you've got my godson!" She turned around and scooped up the four year old. "You can ride with me."

Jamie giggled and looked over to Haley, "Mama can I ride with Brooke?" Haley laughed and walked over to her son.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." She looked to Nathan. "I'm sure you can handle a few hour car ride with Lucas, Skills and Mouth. Besides us girls need to stick together."

"Hey!" Jamie looked at his mom.

"Okay us girls and the little man," Haley softly chuckled. "See you there!" She said and hoped into the back seat of Brooke's car. She plopped Jamie down besides her and buckled his seatbelt.

Peyton climbed into the passanger seat and waited for Brooke. She put in her cd and honked the horn, "C'mon B. Davis, let's get this show on the road!"

Brooke turned to Peyton and shot her a look, but then smiled and laughed. She faced Lucas, "So you have your directions, cell phones charged in case we get seperated or break down anywhere?"

Lucas nodded, "All set. Now let's go. I think we all need this vacation." He looked around at his friends who had all been extremely busy the past four years and especially in the past few weeks with their new jobs and new hopes that they had to make sure weren't destroyed. "Lindsay's still in New York for the next few weeks. I called her about our little expedition a few nights ago, but no call back. Hopefully she'll be okay with it."

Brooke smiled at Lucas, "There's no reason for her not to be." She skipped over to her car and opened the door, then called back to Lucas, "This isn't highschool, Luke, we trust eachother now."

Lucas's smile faded as he watched his friend start up the car. He looked over at Peyton in the passanger seat who was fiddling with the car stereo. He sighed and threw his head back.

"C'mon Luke, let's go!" Skills called from the back of Nathan's car. Lucas ran over to the passanger side and got in. "Start your engines baby!" He smiled as Nathan revved the car. Brooke pulled out of her driveway and the boys followed, thus beginning the start of a new journey with old friends.

* * *

"Brooke you're crazy!" Peyton yelled to her as they sped down the highway. "I don't think I know a crazier driver than you."

She smiled, "Relax, I just want to make good time. We'll be there in no time if we keep this up." She looked in her rearview mirror and saw Nathan's black Ford a few cars behind them. "That is if they can keep up with us."

Haley laughed, "Man, I missed this. A nice roadtrip to a week with our good friends, no work, and in a private relaxing atmosphere."

Brooke smiled, "All you need to add to that list is a couple of hot ranger scouts and a hot tub."

Peyton laughed at her friend; this was just like four years ago. "You know that never made sense to me. I know I'm a little destined to be alone or something but how come hot and successful designer Brooke Davis is still single?"

Haley nodded in agreement as Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Victoria says there's no time for boyfriends and relationships. 'It's Clothes over Bro's' is what she says. And if there's ever an opening for a show or anything formal where I'm in need of a date, she's the one setting someone up for me, then dumping them on the side of the road afterwords."

Haley looked to Jamie, who was asleep in his carseat, and looked back to the front, "It's a shame, Brooke. If I was beautiful and talented like you are, I think the only thing that would make me happy was love. And you can't have that."

Brooke's smile disipated for a moment, "Yeah. Fame isn't always everything."

Then she thought for a second, "Except I could probably get with any guy I wanted to. Famous or not." The girls laughed and rolled their eyes. "No, but even on the dates Victoria had set up for me or the guys I've met, no one seems to be that right guy. I'm still waiting for him. But right now I've got friends and that's all I need."

They laughed again and Haley smiled, "Brooke you're going to make us all teary eyed."

"That's what I was aiming for." She smiled.

"So Peyton, what's with you and Lucas? I mean, I know a four year on off relationship still means there's feelings there. You didn't know he was with Lindsay did you?"

Peyton twisted around to Haley, "Look, I came here to be home again. Lucas had nothing to do with it."

"Or that's just what you want to tell yourself. Peyton, I know you. And even though I hated you for it, you told me you had feelings for Lucas when he was my boyfriends, but the point, you kept that in for a while so you wouldn't hurt me. Maybe you're doing the same for Lindsay." Brooke's attention was drawn to the road as she spoke.

Peyton sat back in her seat and looked at the road, "Maybe. But even if I still had feelings for him, I couldn't do that to Lindsay. Not like he feels that way anymore, anyway."

Haley sighed, "I don't know about that. You both still hold something for eachother. I can see it in Lucas and I can see it in you. But you're right. You can't do that to Lindsay. But I think something needs to be done because these feelings will eventually come out. It's a matter of time. And I think it'll hurt Lindsay in the long run, anyway."

Peyton averted her attention the the side window, trying to avoid the disscussion, even though her friends and her heart were screaming at her not to.

* * *

The guys were traveling a few cars behind the girls. Nathan shifted to a lower gear as he made lane changes. "Dude I forgot how Brooke drives."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah I guess she just wants to get there as soon as possible. I'm worried about her. I hope all of this fame and duty isn't any pressure to her."

"I think she'll be able to handle it," Mouth reassured his friend. "Besides, she's doing great."

"Man, when are you going to tap that?" Skills looked to Mouth who was beside him. "If you weren't with your crazy boss lady right now I think you two should deffinitly hook up."

Mouth laughed, "Brooke's just my friend."

"Yeah, and the cougar was just your boss." Skills mumbled.

"So not like this isn't fun, because it is, how much longer until we get there?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas unfolded the map Brooke gave to him, "I think maybe 45 more mintues actually." He turned it upside down, trying to figure it out.

"Here's the real question, how much longer until Lucas and Peyton start another crazy love triangle?"  
Lucas looked at Skills, "What is it, 'Skills plays matchmaker' day? And F.Y.I, I love Lindsay. Peyton's just a friend."

"Luke, we've been over this. Peyton's just a friend who you've happened to love and she came back for you."

Lucas protested, "She came back for her music. She came home to start that."

"Keep telling yourself that," Skills sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. "But I give it two days."

Nathan laughed at Lucas's eye roll, "He's kind of right. You and Peyton had some history. And if record shows, you did cheat on Brooke to be together."

Lucas stared at his younger brother, his voice cold, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Nathan threw his arms up in defense, "Hey, I'm just saying. Careful where your heart leads you this time. Cause others are deffinitly going to be broken."

He was about to protest again, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He looked out of the passanger side window and noticed all the trees. They must have been getting close.

* * *

The two cars turned down a long stretch of abandoned road. First, they noticed the thick woods and dark atmosphere. In a way it was calming and silent, in another it was kind of creepy.

Brooke's mouth gaped at the scenery, "Wow. It's beautiful." She squealed with excitement. "I'm so ready for vacation!"

Nathan followed Brooke's car closely, "Oh wow, this is a little disturbing. Road trip with friends, creepy vacant house in the middle of the woods, seems to have horror story written all over it." Lucas laughed at his brother's comment.

"Man, I did not sign up for no creepy woods and haunted houses." Skills quivered in the back seat. The rest of the car's passengers were laughing at their friend's fear.

Nathan stomped on his breaks as the car in front of them came to an abrupt halt. "Oh now that's not something you see everyday," He starred at the huge glass mansion in front of the vehicles. "Looks like Skills and I could be right, this definitely has creepy horror story written all over it."

He shut off his engine and removed his seat belt, as did the other three. They climbed out of the car to meet the girls and Jamie, who were standing in awe and starring at the mysterious home.

"Honey, do you see this?" Haley called to Nathan as she realized he had walked up behind them. She gave Jamie to Nathan to hold, still tired from his nap in the car.

"Whoa, that's a shiny house Mama." Jamie's eyes widened at it's sight, and said sleepily, "Is that where we're staying?"

Nathan held his son close to him, "If we can find out how to open it." He studied the house over and over, not seeing any hint or sign of a door.

"It's perfect!" Brooke announced. She jumped up and down softly.

"Yes it is," The Tree Hill gang turned around to see a man, around the same age as them, standing behind them. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt. His facial features were strong, and handsome and his shaggy brown hair looked soft to the touch. He was built and in-shape. Brooke couldn't help but notice.

"Uh, Millicent didn't mention the creepy looking dude in the middle of the woods did she?" Skills whispered to Brooke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You're Brooke Davis right?" He glanced at her as she nodded.

"Yeah, hi. Who are you?" She said uneasily.

"I'm Henry Rafkin. Millicent's father told me you we're coming. I'm the house's care-taker. You're even prettier in person," He smiled cooly, and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand in return, blushing slightly, "Likewise. Now it's cool that we stay here for the week? I didn't know there was someone else living here."

He shook his head, still smiling, "No it's quite alright. The house is certainly big enough for all of us and I'll stay out of your way. A couple of my friends are actually going to be here in a few minutes, but they'll be out of your way too. I hope you don't mind."

Brooke shook her head, "No I don't mind at all, I'm sure it'll be fine. Now would you care to take us on a tour of this house?"

Henry looked at the group of newcomers, "Not at all, grab your bags and follow me." He said, and turned around as they opened the trunks of their cars. His smile quickly faded as he took out his phone from his pocket and began to send a message. He typed 'I think we've got some potential trouble' and sent the text. He turned back around and plastered his award-winning smile on his face, "Shall we?"

The group grabbed their things and followed this strange man to the front door of this strange house. "Now I've got to warn you. The basement of this house is very dangerous and we don't want anyone getting hurt." His voice trailed off as he unlocked the door and led them inside.

* * *

The Chevy Impala pulled into the driveway of the infamous glass house. Dean turned off the car and stepped outside onto the grass, and whistled, "Wow that's some house."

Sam had gotten out from the passenger side and nodded in agreement, "You've got the book? Let's just go down to the basement, say a few incantations, and get this over with."

"Henry should be inside. Let's go." Dean walked toward the hidden door and Sam followed.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had nabbed a room upstairs across from Lucas and Mouth and Skills' room. Nathan and Haley took Jamie to the room down the hall from everyone else.

"How great is this place?" Brooke said to no one in particular. She ran in and out of each glass room. "Besides the lack of privacy, this is too great!"

Henry smiled as he watched her, "Yeah it's one of a kind. See these walls? They've got Latin inscribed all over them. They say it's to curse roaming spirits into staying in an unwanted house."

"That's not at all freaky," Brooke laughed at Jamie's expression. She ran over to him and knelt down. "Hey buddy, what do you think of the house?" She lifted him up and held him on her side.

"I don't like ghosts," he cringed.

"Awe, buddy, it's alright. There are no ghosts here. And if there were you've got Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Mouth and Uncle Skills and Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke and Peyton to protect you." She smiled when her godson hugged him. Henry watched carefully as she put the child and turned back to him. "Thanks for the tour. This place will be great."

He faked a smile, "It will sure be a place you'll remember." A ringing noise was heard from his pocket; he looked down at the caller id. "Sorry Ms. Davis, I have to take this. If you need anymore help I'll be downstairs in my work space." She smiled and thanked him as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Making sure he was out of sight and out of hearing range, he answered his phone. "What?"

A voice from the other end called to him, "There's new evidence in the case. Seems you won't need the Winchester boys to sacrifice after all."

"What are you talking about?" Henry questioned.

"I was doing some research on this book the boy's are delivering to you. It says in Latin, in order to power the machine, a female sacrifice is needed. That's what Cyrus's mistake was. We need a female soul."

Henry smiled wickedly, "I think I've got one, Kale."

"Excuse me?"

"The idiot marketer's daughter offered this house to a group of friends who are spending the week. I got the call last night. But don't worry they won't suspect anything. And neither will the Winchester's."

"Good. This will work. They're a lot of trouble those Winchesters. Just get the book from them and make sure they don't read any of it. If they find out the machine in the center of the house is actually a portal to the Ocularis Infernum, they'll try to stop us. The thirteenth ghost is the only way to trigger it."

"That, and an incantation. I need the boys to help recite it to start up the machine and control the spirits. I need them to believe they're cursing the spirits into an iternity of hell so they won't roam the earth and they'll be able to destroy the house." Henry explained.

"Make sure they say the right incantation. There's one to curse the spirits and there's one to contorl the ghosts to start up the machine. Make sure this girl doesn't get any ideas either. We can't have history repeat itself."

"I know. Trust me, she won't be a problem. I don't think a 21 year old fashion designer will suspect anything."

"Good. I'll be there in 3 days. Call me if there's a problem. Goodbye Henry."

He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Just as he did, there was a buzzing sound coming from the front door. He smiled again and made his way over to answer it.

He gripped the handle and it slid open, "Dean, Sam, nice to finally meet you."

_Uh oh. Seems like Henry's not to be trusted. Wonder what'll happen next. Comments are lovely._

_-hsl_


	3. Chapter 2

"Did you hear that!" Jamie jumped up into Haley's arms.

"Honey, it's just the door bell. It's probably that nice man's friends that were coming to visit him. You don't have to be scared sweetie." She laughed softly as she held her son.

Nathan rubbed his hair and looked to Lucas, "Want to go check it out?"

"The house or the guests?" Luke asked.

"I was thinking the basement," Nathan smirked.

"Daddy, the basement's off limits," Haley said, sternly. "Not a very good example for your son."

"I want to go with Daddy," Jamie looked at his mom.

Haley sighed, "See what I mean? C'mon Jamie let's find the bathroom somewhere in this place, I think it's bath time." He groaned in defeat and dragged his feet toward their bedroom. "Peyton will you give me a hand with this? And Brooke make sure Lucas and Nathan behave themselves."

Brooke laughed, "Sure thing teacher-mom. Now boys, I know how much you want to go play," She said firmly, then turned around to see Haley in the other room. "Okay she's gone, let's go!"

"Whoa, adventurous Brooke? What about _my_ creepy basement you'd never go down?" Peyton smiled at her friend.

Brooke waved her hand in front of her face, "Psh posh, I don't want to explore the basement. I'm going to see if I can explore Henry. He's hot."

Peyton laughed at her friend and shook her head, "Have fun with that. Dish me the dirty details later." She said before leaving the hall and going to Haley's room.

"Seriously I don't think that's a good idea Nate," Luke said.

"I agree with Lucas on this one. Basements are scary dude," they laughed as Skills explained, "Fine. You guys explore this haunted house. Me and Mouth are gonna chill in our room and watch some free TV."

"We are?" Mouth asked, "Cause I kinda wanted to go explore the basement."

"Dude, you trippin. Let's go." Skills grabbed Mouth by the wrist and dragged him out of the hall.

Brooke laughed, "Four years sure hasn't changed much. Okay you two behave yourselves; I think I'm going to check out the fridge. And…other things"

Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend, "Nope, definitely no change here." She playfully stuck out her tongue and trotted down the stairs.

"This house is crazy Luke," Nathan said as he examined the inside. It was entirely made of glass with gold inscriptions everywhere. It was huge and massive and you could easily get lost. "Want to go check it out?"

Lucas shrugged, "Sure. Let's go for it."

* * *

"Hey Henry, the same," Sam said as he shook the strangers hand. "This house is amazing." He said in awe.

"Yeah it sure is. So do you two have the book?" Dean handed Henry the black torn up manuscript. "Excellent. Boys please come in, make yourselves at home. I hope you don't mind staying for a few days." He watched as the two men came inside the house and set their things down. "Now I would get started right away but there's a few problems. The house had been rented early to a couple of recently graduated college students. They're probably around the same age as us. But they just need to stay in the dark. Got it?"

Dean looked at his brother then back to Henry, "Yeah sure. But why do we have to stay?"

"Well I need you boys to help me and my friend with an incantation. He'll be here in a few days. Until then, they're plenty of rooms so help yourselves to one. Just try and avoid the 'guests'. And the basement. That's where all of the twelve ghosts are contained."

"Why are these sections of glass written differently then the others?" Sam was looking around the room they were in, and noticed something was off.

"Oh well these writings are like a curse to keep ghosts out. They can't penetrate them and they were built in one room, the main room, just in case something were to happen, the ghosts can't get through." He explained.

"Excuse me, Henry, but these ghosts are some of the top deadly ones out there. I remember our father telling us about them. He said they couldn't be seen. How are we supposed to fight something we can't see?" Sam asked their fellow hunter.

"Ah," Henry said, and made a notion with his hands indicating them to follow. He walked with a fast paste through the grand corridor and into a hallway. Dean and Sam studied the different glass walls and the inscriptions on them. They made their way into another main room in the center of the house. Almost like it would be the living room. It was a huge open space and in the middle of the room were thirteen circular rings, slowly spinning around in different directions, also with Latin inscriptions.

"Wow, what is that?" Sam questioned, while studding the floor with great interest.

"That's where we will be saying the ceremony," Henry stopped and pointed to the floor. "Each ring represents a ghost. We stand in the middle, say the spell, and viola, goodbye ghosts." He turned back around and started rummaging through a desk drawer nearby.

"There are thirteen rings," Sam studied. "Didn't you say there were only twelve ghosts?"

"It's a formality," Henry plainly stated. He reached in the drawer and grabbed a brass key. "It's like one for good luck. Now come along. I have what I need."

Henry picked up his feet again and walked out of the corridor. Sam looked over to Dean with an unsure and skeptical glance. This guy wasn't to be trusted is what the look implied. They followed him out into Henry's office. He walked to the back where there was a locked cabinet against the wall. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the brass key. Henry placed it in the lock and turned. Then he picked out a few pairs of clear glasses from the drawer.

"Put these on and go downstairs if you wish," Henry stated, handing them each a pair. "These glasses are the only things you need to see them. Not very stylish I know, but they work. There are more pairs throughout the house in case you loose yours."

Sam took a pair and eyed them, "Thanks." He placed them in his pocket and Dean did the same.

"Alright now I just ask one thing, if you are to go into the basement, I need you to stay away from the center of the house. It's the operating system. If you mess with that machine or shut anything off then things will start to happen, the rotational plates you just saw will stop, break, let the spirits free and then they will be out to get us." Henry smiled, "Now I'm going up to my room. Remember what I said and I'll see you in a few for dinner. Your rooms are up the stairs and to the right. The left of the hall are being used by the guests."

Dean watched as he stuck the black book into a drawer in his desk and locked it. Sam thanked him and the two brothers made their way out of the study.

"Dean I'm really not liking this Henry guy. We don't know anything about him or what's going on here. I think we need to be on our toes." Sam stated.

"I think I need some food," Dean looked to his brother and smiled, "See you upstairs Sammy. I think the kitchen's this way."

Sam rolled his eyes and watched as they parted ways. He saw his brother make his way to the kitchen. Sam looked around for the door to the basement for a moment and then decided he was going to take a look.

* * *

"Finally," Brooke said as she reached to a wall and turned on the light switch. "Food!" She had been walking around the house for a few minutes before actually finding the kitchen. She shivered when she walked inside_. 'Maybe I should put some pants and a sweater on.'_ Brooke thought to herself when she looked down at her short shorts and tank top. She rubbed her arms in attempt to make herself warm up. She walked over to the counter and had found a few pairs of these clear glasses on one of the tables and put them in her pockets. She figured Jamie would like them.

Brooke made her way to the refrigerator and opened its door. She studied the food for a second and bent forward to get a closer look, sticking her butt out.

"I wasn't really in the mood for anything hot, but in your case I'll make an exception," Brooke jumped around and saw someone standing on the other side of the fridge door, starring at her.

Frightened, she yelped, and said, "Who the hell are you?"

He chuckled to himself, "I take it your not the hot maid in the mansion I often fantasize about?"

"I take it you're the creep friend of Henry's? What's your problem, pig, and don't scare me like that!" She shot him a nasty look. She studied his features. Maybe if she noticed his charming smile and great body she wouldn't have reacted that way. He was hot, and she was starring.

He put his hands up in defense, "Alright, calm down. Hi, I'm Dean. And you are?"

She stared at his extended arm before grabbing it and shaking it, "Brooke Davis."

"Nice," He said, eyeing her up and down.

"Can I help you with something?" She dropped her shoulders and crossed her arms, and leaned against the counter.

"You sure could," he said and flashed her another smile.

"Oh real nice," She rolled her eyes. "Look, buddy, I don't know who you are but I really don't care." She smiled. "Have a nice day."

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen, Dean was watching her until she was out of sight.

"Nice meeting you Brooke Davis," he called up to her and laughed to himself. He shook his head, smiling, and reached into the fridge for a can of soda. He turned back around to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Dean!" He said as his brother caught sight of him and started choking. "Dean you have to go downstairs and check it out! It's insane! I've never seen so many angry and disturbed spirits in my life."

"Sam you have to stop doing that. What's the matter with you sneaking up on people?" He slapped his brother in the back of his head.

Sam rubbed the top of his cranium before continuing, "Dean these spirits are messed up. Tormented and trapped. They need to be dealt with I can see they're getting more and more vicious."

Dean thought for a moment, "I wonder how many other hot girls are here."

Sam looked around, "What?"

"Never mind. Alright, I'll check it out later. Right now I just want to finish this soda and watch TV before dinner." He took another sip of the Pepsi he was holding and saw the expression on his brother's face. "What? I'm on vacation."

Sam shook his head and then turned around to see two other guys standing in the doorway.

"Oh sorry, didn't know there was anyone in here," Lucas said to the Winchester brothers. "Are you Henry's friends?"

"Yeah that'd be us," Dean smiled and extended an arm. "I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas Scott and this is my younger brother Nathan," Nathan looked at Lucas and rolled his eyes.

"So you're staying here with your girlfriend I'm guessing? I met Brooke before, she seemed nice." Dean laughed to himself while asking Lucas that question, yet secretly disappointed if they were really dating.

"Actually my girlfriend's in New York," Lucas stated.

"And I'm married with a son, they're here, too." Nathan explained.

Dean and Sam laughed and looked at the Scott brothers, whose expressions were serious.

"Oh," Sam started, "We figured you were joking. Sorry."

Nathan laughed, "It's okay. We got married when we were in high school and had Jamie at our graduation. Not many people take us seriously."

Dean and Sam looked at each other again and shrugged.

* * *

Brooke marched upstairs and into her temporary room. She saw her best friends sitting on the side of the bed, with the TV on and combing Jamie's wet head. She started to describe her encounter with the mysterious guy.

"I'm telling you! He was arrogant, cocky, and just plain rude!" She explained to Haley and Peyton when she had gotten upstairs.

Haley looked at Peyton, "Remind you of anyone?" They smiled and looked back at Brooke.

"Felix?" They laughed at their friend's question.

"No dummy, you. And maybe Felix. But Felix was a real creep. This guy seems hardcore and sexy," Peyton smiled and put her arm over Brooke's shoulder as she sat down on the bed. "Brooke why not? You said it yourself you were in need for a good vacation, why not make it great?"

She sighed and whined, "But I wanted to make it great with Henry. He at least has class."

Haley rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Brooke I'm being honest with you, you could probably get with either of the guys. But this Dean character seems more your style. I think you should try it." She smiled and nudged her.

"Yeah and if you don't, I'll take one of them off your hands. Preferably Dean. Now he sounds really good-looking. Leather jacket did you say?" Peyton smiled.

Brooke stared at her friend and rolled her eyes to the back of her head before collapsing back down onto the bed. She felt something dig into her sides and sat up as she remembered the glasses she had gotten for Jamie. She took them out of her pocket and placed them on his head. "There, you are fabulous." She smiled when she saw his face.

"Whoa cool! Thank you Brooke. Mama look at these," he smiled.

"Yeah! You look just like a real racecar driver. I'm pretty sure they have the same goggles." She smiled at her son.

"Now now teacher-mom, don't be jealous because I brought up a pair for you too. And one for me and Peyton." Brooke distributed the others.

"Thanks Brooke you really shouldn't have," Peyton said sarcastically with a smile on her face as she looked at the ugly things.

Brooke smiled and shrugged, "I know."

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and someone came in. The three girls screamed at the top of their lungs and jumped over their bed and onto the floor. Jamie sat up and looked at his mom and her friends quivering in fear. He smiled and turned back around and gave his dad a hug.

"Hey J.Luke how's it going?" Lucas scooped up his nephew and looked around the room. "Where's mom?"

"Over here," She said with an annoyed tone and climbed back from the other side of the bed with Peyton and Brooke following. Nathan and Lucas laughed at the sight.

"You guys okay?" Nathan asked them, trying to hold down his amusement.

Brooke punched him playfully, "You two are jerks!"

Lucas was still laughing, "Peyton you look like you've seen a ghost!" She rolled her eyes.

"You don't look so hot either," She plainly stated and watched his expression change from happy to annoyed. "Luke I'm kidding. But really don't scare me like that. We girls scare very easily."

"Yeah that was not a nice thing to do to Mommy," Haley said and walked up to Nathan and gave him a kiss. "What were you two up to anyway?"

Nathan shrugged, "We just explored the house. There was this room in the center of the house that had all these turning rings it was pretty cool."  
"Yeah we would have went down into the basement but Mommy told us not to," Lucas joked and smiled. "Oh we met Henry's friends too."

Haley and Peyton looked over to Brooke whose face was very bland and unchanging.

"What?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah I met him too. Real nice jerk don't you think?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Actually they were pretty nice. They were both brothers like us so I guess they could relate. We met them in the kitchen while looking for you but I guess you had already left." Nathan explained.

"Wait did you say both? As in two of them?" Brooke gaped. "Great vacation sucks. Two arrogant jerks roaming our vacation house, what nerve."

Lucas laughed at her, "Actually the two were both completely different from one another."

"Oh? So the brother is worse?" Brooke retorted.

"They're both nice. Sam seems to be more relaxed. Dean kind of reminds me of you Brooke," Nathan said. Brooke collapsed back onto the bed and threw a pillow over her face as Haley and Peyton laughed at her.

* * *

_Yeah so the Winchesters meet the Scott's. reviews welcome._

_Next chapter- review of ghosts coming up soon._

_-hsl_


	4. Ghosts

_Those of you who don't know, I'm explaining the ghosts who will be appearing in this fiction. So you know some background info. These are all thought up from the movie Thirteen Ghosts. I own nothing._

* * *

The **twelve ghosts** which make up The Black Zodiac

-**The First Born Son** is the ghost of Billy Michaels, a boy who was a fan of cowboy films. One day, a neighbor found a real steel arrow in his parents' closet. He challenged Billy to a duel, with Billy using a toy gun. However, his plaything was no match for the arrow, which the neighbor used to kill Billy by shooting it through the back of his head.

-**The Torso** is the ghost of a gambler called Jimmy "The Gambler" GambinoLosing everything in a boxing match to Larry "The Finger" Vatello, he tried to welch on his bet and escape. The mob and Larry, to whom he owed money, caught up with Gambino and cut him into several pieces, wrapping them in cellophane and dumping the corpse into the ocean.

**-The Bound Woman** was a cheerleader named Susan LeGrow, who was born priviliged and had a penchant for seducing men and tossing them away. This left a long trail of broken hearts. A pre-prom affair leads to her current boyfriendstrangling her (and killing the other man). He buries her body at the fifty yard line of the local football field. The boyfriend was convicted and sentenced to death; before his execution, he was quoted as saying, "The bitch broke my heart, so I broke her neck."

**-The Withered Lover** is Jean Kriticos, Arthur's wife. She was burned severely saving her family from a devestating house fire. She later dies of her wounds in the hospital.

**-The Torn Prince** is the ghost of Royce Clayton, who was a gifted baseball star in High School, albeit with attitude issues and a superiority complex. He challenged a greaser, named Johnny, to a drag race but was killed as his car spun out of control and flipped over. His brakes had been cut. His body was buried in a plot of earth that overlooked the baseball diamond.

-**The Angry Princess** is Dana Newman, who did not believe in her own natural beauty. Abusive boyfriends fueled her low self-esteem, which lead to much uneeded plastic surgery for imagined defects. Eventually she got a job working for a plastic surgeon, getting paid in treatments rather than cash. Alone at the clinic one night, she tries to perform surgery on herself. She fails, blinding herself in one eye and permanently mutilating herself beyond saving. She commits suicide in the bathtub via multiple self-inflicted butcher knife slashes. When she was found, they said that she was as beautiful in death as she was in life.

-**The Pilgrimess** is the ghost of Isabella Smith, an English woman who traveled across the Atlantic and settled in New England. She was an outsider to the town she moved into, and this isolated her from the other townsfolk. She was found guilty of witchcraft after livestock began to die mysteriously, and when she emerged from a burned down barn completely unharmed, and sentenced to the stocks (pillory) with no food or drink until she died.

**The Dire Mother** is the ghost of Margaret Shelburne, who was an attraction in a carnival due to her being only three feet tall. She was raped by the "Tall Man," another carnival freak. She bore a child, Harold, who eventually weighed over 300 pounds (136 kg).

**Harold**, spoiled, was raised as his mother's protectorHe kept a child-like mindset. One day some of the carnival freaks decided to play a little practical joke on Harold, and kidnapped his mother. Enraged, he set out to look for her but when he caught up with the culprits he found that his mother had accidentally suffocated to death in the bag that she was kept in. Harold takes an axe and slays the other tormenters. For a time he displays what was left of them for paying customers. Later, when the owner of the carnival found out what Harold had done he ordered a mob of people to tear Harold apart.

**The Hammer** is the ghost of a blacksmith, George Markley, who lived in a small town in the 1890s. He was threatened to be driven out of town after wrongfully being accused of stealing by a man named Nathan. Knowing he was innocent, he refused to leave and stayed in town. A gang led by Nathan kills his wife and kids. In return, George uses his sledgehammer to kill them. George is executed by railroad spikes driven into his body. His hand is cut-off and replaced with the murder weapon.

**-The Jackal, **Ryan Kuhn was born in 1887 to a prostitute. Ryan with an insatiable taste for women, he rapes and murders prostitues. Wanting to be cured he commits himself to Borehamwood Asylum but after attacking a nurse he is put in a straight jacket and thrown in a padded room. After years of imprisonment in a padded room he went completely insane, scratching at the walls so violently that his fingernails were torn completely off. The doctors kept him permanently bound in a straight jacket, tying it tighter when he acted out, causing his limbs to contort horribly. Still fighting to free himself, Ryan gnawed through his straight jacket until the doctors finally locked his head in a metal cage and sealed him away in the dark basement cell. There he grew to hate any kind of human contact, screaming madly and cowering whenever approached by people. When a fire broke out in the Asylum, everyone but Ryan escaped. He chose to stay behind and meet his fate.

-**The Juggernaut** was a serial killer named Horace "Breaker" Mahoney. Standing seven feet tall, which led to his ostracization as a child. After his father died, Horace was left on his own, soon going mad. He would pick up female hithchikers and drive them back to his junkyard, before tearing them apart with his bare hands and feeding them to his dogs. One day he picked up an under-cover female cop. The female cop called assistance and soon Horace was surrounded. Since close combat was impossible, the police instead struck the junkyard in force and brought him down in a hail of bullets. When he finally went down, they shot an extra clip into him, just to be safe.

* * *

_ so there you go, just a little insight on what will eventually come._

_-hsl_


	5. Chapter 3

A few moments later, the Tree Hill group was called down to the lower level of the house for dinner. Henry had set up a fancy dinner feast with three courses and asked everyone to dress accordingly. Brooke had worn one of her Clothes Over Bro's dresses. It was a spaghetti strapped crème and green colored dress that reached just above her kneecap. The design was simple and elegant, with green flowers, and it clung to her body perfectly. Haley wore a simple ivory colored strapless dress that reached to her ankles and Peyton wore an off the shoulder light green dress that reached her thighs. The boys and Jamie wore simple button up collard shirts and a pair of plain pants.

Peyton found herself in the bathroom, fiddling with her hair. She became frustrated and just let it down as it normally hangs. She turned around to face Brooke, and noticed her dress.

"Oh my god, Brooke. You're definitely going to make this Dean guy crazy." She turned back around to the mirror and fiddled with her hair one last time. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Brooke noticed her dress.

"And you're not going to make Lucas's mouth drop?" Brooke smiled innocently. "Sawyer you look hot. Maybe this Dean guy will leave me alone and go after you."

Peyton smiled, "I'm hoping for it. Either that or his brother." The two laughed and didn't notice someone enter.

Lucas looked at the two women standing in front of the mirror, "Oh wow. Tell me I didn't break up with you two." Brooke chuckled.

"If that's your way of saying we look nice then thank you. But unfortunately you have a girlfriend in New York and I've got 3 bachelors downstairs who are dying to see me!" Brooke smiled at her two friends and skipped out the door and into Mouth's room.

There was a hint of awkward tension in the room as Peyton looked around, trying to focus her attention on something else. Lucas began to talk.

"Look, Peyton. You look amazing. But like you said, I can't do that. I have Lindsay. And you're too special to be alone. Someone's out there for you Peyton, and you deserve the best." Lucas turned his back to walk out of the room but Peyton called to him.

"Luke stop. Okay, just stop. You can't do that either. What am I kidding myself? I love you Lucas. I probably always will. But that doesn't change the fact you love Lindsay. And it's not fair to me to see you with her and have you talk to me like that because I'm just falling for you more. I can't do _this,_ Luke. I can't talk to you or be your friend right now. My feelings are too strong." She stared at the floor for a moment, "I thought you loved me enough to wait for me. But you're happy now. And maybe that's how it's suppose to be." She turned away and walked hurriedly out of the room.

Lucas watched her leave. But he didn't say anything. There were so many things he could have said. He could have apologized, and poured out his true feelings. Or bring up the point that she said no to him, three years ago, which probably would have made the situation worse. Instead, he stayed silent. He looked into the mirror that the girls had been staring in just moments before. He watched as his reflection stared back at him. He shook his head, as if disappointed in himself. Then he left the room.

* * *

"Marvin McFadden, open this door immediately!" Brooke yelled and she pounded on Mouth's door. When it opened, she leaped onto her friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mouth have I told you how happy I am that you're on this trip with me?" She smiled and plopped down on his bed. "By the way, looking handsome."

Mouth smiled at his friend as he studied her, "Right back at you. So what do you need me to do?"

Brooke gasped, "Mouth! I just wanted to compliment you and tell you how happy I am to have you as my friend! I can't believe you would just assume that I needed something."  
Mouth stared at her with a raised brow. She sighed, "Okay fine. I need you to do me a big favor."

He stared at her again, waiting for a response. She sat up and held onto his shoulders, "Please pretend to be my boyfriend for the rest of the trip? Just so this Dean guy doesn't get any ideas?"

Mouth took her hands off his shoulders, "Why on Earth would you want me to do that?"

She sighed, "Because… he just… he's overconfidently arrogant and cocky and…"

Mouth looked around, "So what's the problem? He sounds just like you."

"Mouth!" He laughed at his friend.

"Relax, I'm kidding. Well sort of. But I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to get to know him?"

She paused for a moment, trying to think of a good enough excuse.

"Is it because you don't want to open your heart?" Mouth sat down on the bed and Brooke gave up and sat next to him.

"Is it that obvious?" Mouth put his arm over her shoulders and she leaned her head on him.

"Only for the past four years. You had a tough time getting over Lucas the first time. And then when you opened your heart to Chase, he had to leave you to go to college. It's understandable why you don't want to get close to someone. And you're stronger then ever, because you didn't do what the old Brooke would have. You didn't just hook up with guys because they meant nothing. And I'm proud of you for that. But if you don't open your heart up just even a little, I'm afraid you won't be able to open it at all." Mouth squeezed her closer, "And even if you don't like this Dean guy, there's nothing wrong with just getting to know him, even if it's just as a friend."

Brooke was silent for a while. Why did she do that to herself? Cover her heart to keep it from breaking when in the end it hurt just the same? She loved Lucas, but so did her best friend. That took the most healing. Before that, she was just fooling around with anyone she wanted to, just being a kid and having fun. When she met Felix that was all she thought she needed. But of course it would never be enough. Then when she fell for Chase, they realized it wouldn't really work out because they needed to leave for college and go forward with following their dreams.

Brooke's heart always hurt her. Whether or not she was falling in love, just hooking up, or alone. It hurt all the same. And she didn't know how to fix that. But maybe Mouth was right; if it hurts the same, then why not try something new? Taking chances wasn't a big deal for Brooke. She took a chance for running for student council president at Tree Hill High, and she took a chance with starting her own business, and appointing her mother to run it for her. But when it came to issues with the heart, she was always hesitant.

She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Mouth, "I'm really glad we're friends." She rubbed her eyes that were slightly leaking. "Oh great," She sniffled. "I've got to re-do my makeup." She kissed him on the cheek and walked up to the doorway.

Brooke paused before stepping out. She turned around and looked at Mouth, "It was much easier four years ago, huh?" She looked down for a moment, and then continued on to her bathroom.

Haley emerged in the doorway, "What was that about?" She asked Mouth. He stared off into space.

"Relationship issues. When can there be a season where all the drama stops and we're all just happy and together?"

"What?" Haley said, confused.

"Nothing."

"Well dinner's ready. So come down when you're done," she turned out the door and went to tell Brooke.

Skills appeared from the bathroom, humming some tune and throwing his shoes on. Mouth stared at his friend and smiled. Skills walked past him and stopped.

"Life isn't perfect, Mouth. You've got to make it perfect. And even that's hard to do. I think perfect is boring. Drama is interesting." He shrugged and continued humming as he walked downstairs, leaving Mouth a little puzzled.

* * *

Sam had reached the dining hall a little late. He walked into a room full of people, two of which he had met before, and Henry. He noticed Dean wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked over to the table and saw that it was filled with all sorts of foods and appetizers. It smelt even better then it looked.

He made his way over to Lucas and Nathan, "Hey guys. Have you seen Dean? I would have guessed he'd be the first one here, stuffing his face."

Lucas laughed, "Nah haven't seen him. But hey, let me introduce you to some of my friends?"

"Sure," Sam flashed a small smile. Nathan walked up to his wife and their son.

"This is my wife Haley and my son Jamie," Nathan began and watched as they shook hands. Sam knelt down next to Jamie.

"Those are some pretty cool glasses, I think I have the same pair," He said, noticing the little boys goggles he wore on his head.

"Thanks, Auntie Brooke gave them to me. Are you a racecar driver? Mama says racecar drivers have these kinds of glasses," He pointed to the top of his head.

Sam smiled, "No, but I've always wanted to be."

"So what do you do?" Jamie tilted his head at the stranger.

Sam thought for a moment, "Actually, me and my brother are superheroes. We help people that are in trouble and try to save them."

Jamie gasped, "Whoa that's so cool! I have a real superhero cape. I want to be like you when I grow up. I want to be like my dad too, he's the best basketball player in the whole world."

Sam smiled at the four year old, "Really? That's pretty amazing. It was nice meeting you Jamie." He said, standing back up and watched the boy run around the dining area.

Haley smiled, "Jamie, behave." She called to him.

"You could have just told him the truth about your job." She laughed, "So you're brother is Dean? Brooke was talking about him today explaining how he was some kind of jerky, conceited guy, but if he's related to you then I don't see it."

Sam laughed under his breath, "Well we _are _related, but I'm not saying we're alike."

"Sounds like another pair of brother's I know," Lucas smiled at Haley's comment. He then brought Sam over to his other friends. He introduced Skills, Mouth and Peyton.

"Skills and Mouth? Those aren't real names right?" He asked, not knowing if they were serious.

Peyton laughed, "No they're nicknames. Although it would be pretty interesting to have someone name their child Mouth or Skills."

"Yeah I guess it would," He laughed back. They all seemed to be getting along pretty well, Lucas acknowledged. He also noticed that Dean and Brooke weren't present.

"Do any of you know where Brooke is?" Lucas questioned.

"She'll probably be down in a second," Mouth said. "I think she had to fix her makeup."

* * *

_So that was a bit short, I wrote more but I'm saving that for another post._

_Uh-oh, where are Dean and Brooke?_

_peyton and lucas? or peyton and sam?_

_Guess you'll have to wait and see )_

Reviews please 

_-hsl_


	6. Chapter 4

Brooke leaned back against the glass walls of the hallway that connected her friends' temporary bedrooms. The glass was cold to the touch, and her back lay against it, but she didn't feel anything. She sighed and brought a hand up to her face to wipe a lone tear that was sliding down her rosy cheek. She sniffled and starred off into space as she thought about her life and the things that have happened to her since junior year. How much her life had changed in the past years, and how fast it went by. She nearly forgot about her vacation or Dean Winchester or how much everyone was having fun downstairs. She focused her attention to the glass floor as her mind wandered.

Love was another thing on her mind She leaned her head back and let out a groan as she slid to the floor and held her knees to her chest. Brooke was barely paying attention to anything, but slipped back into reality as she heard a door slide shut. She jumped and turned towards the other side of the hall. She wiped her face and rubbed her eyes quickly when she noticed Dean sneak out of his room.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you again. That didn't go so well last time," he said apologetically, sympathy hidden in his deep voice. He looked at her and tilted his head, wondering why she was on the ground crying silently when all her friends were downstairs having fun. Then, he didn't really know why, but he walked over to her and bent down beside her to sit. He could feel her tense up and scoot a few inches away while still staring at the floor.

She was a mess. And he couldn't figure out why he cared so much. He looked ahead of him and paused. Then he looked back toward her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting by yourself in this dark, disturbing hallway sulking when you're friends are enjoying themselves downstairs?" She shot a look at him, her eyes red and pain hidden within them. He was taken back by the look. "Sorry, I don't mean to invade your personal business. I was just trying to help."

Brooke let her guard down and relaxed her face. She just looked sad now, and Dean couldn't help but notice. He talked to her for maybe a few minutes before, only to have her argue with him, but he noticed her bright face and cute dimples when she smiled. There was no sign of that liveliness in her face now. Just pain seemed to bleed through her skin. He didn't like seeing her this way.

"Don't apologize," she sighed and looked up at him. "I mean I appreciate you asking and trying to understand me. But don't okay? I know how guys like you work. Trying to use the old sympathy key to get in bed with me, trust me I've seen it done. The old me usually went for guys like you. I guess it was because I wouldn't get hurt. Or I just did it to have fun." Dean was taken back by that statement. What kind of dark secrets was this girl hiding about her past? He became curious about the old Brooke Davis.

"I feel sorry for you, Dean. I hope you don't have to deal with the pain of heartbreak," She had no idea why she was telling him this. Maybe because he was the only one there, or that he was willing to listen. "I'm sorry for before-"

"Don't apologize. Because I was the jerk," he tried to explain. Brooke shook her head.

"You can't apologize for being yourself. That would be a lie. I was lying. I'm usually the one hitting on guys with remarks like yours. I'm usually the one hitting on guys that are as _sexy_ as you," they laughed softly. "But I just didn't want to have to deal with any of that on this trip," Brooke lied again. When she saw Henry, there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to make out or fool around with him. In fact, she had planned on it. But when Dean had made a move on her, she got defensive. She was attracted to him, sure. But she couldn't help but push him away. And she didn't quite know why. Perhaps it was because when she looked at him, her heart felt differently.

"Well Brooke Davis, hearing you say that makes me want you even more," he smiled and she laughed softly.

"That's more like it." He noticed the color come back to her face, and that liveliness was back. "So do you want to start over?" she asked and got up to stand. She leaned forward and leant him a hand. Dean stared at her palm for a second, and then accepted the gesture and she helped him up.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, and you're hot," his own dimples left an impression as his lips curved up into a smile. Brooke smirked at the sight.

"Hello Dean, I'm Brooke Davis. And so are you."

* * *

Henry had tapped a fork on the side of his glass cup, and announced for his guests to take a seat at the table for dinner. He looked around the crowd, and scowled slightly, noticing Brooke and his ghost-hunting friend Dean weren't around. Sam was staring at their host, noticing the strange look. Then he made his way to the table and sat beside Peyton, who was at the end of the table, leaving a space for his brother on the opposite side of him. Peyton smiled when he took a seat.

Lucas watched this gesture, but felt emotionless. He couldn't be jealous because he had Lindsay. But he wasn't happy that Peyton had another guy in her life. He turned away and watched Henry walk over to the head of the table and sit down. Mouth had sat next to him on his right side, beside Jamie. Haley sat next to her son, with Nathan on the other side of her. They began laughing at the four year old, who was chatting up a storm. They weren't really laughing at him, but the sight of the adorable little boy made them smile. Skills had taken the seat across from Peyton at the end. They entered their own discussion and the two of them and Sam began talking.

There was a sudden laughter that broke the muffled chattering of friends and everyone focused their attention to the bottom of the staircase. Brooke was smiling as she came down the stairs and into the dining room, Dean shortly following, laughing along with her. There was an exchange of interested glances from Peyton to Haley while Sam and Lucas looked with curiosity, and Henry looked aggravated. Mouth smiled to himself as he saw his friend come toward him with her bright smile.

Henry quickly stood up and made his way toward the two.

Dean looked over towards Brooke and to the table. He pulled out the chair next to his brother and went to offer her a seat, but he was beat to it.

"Ms. Davis, would you care to sit next to me? I saved you a seat at the front of the table," Henry smiled as he touched the lower part of her back and guided her to the seat across from Mouth. She smiled a bit uncomfortably. Dean looked defeated for a moment, and Brooke turned around and looked at him for a second, noticing the expression. Sam nudged at Dean's side and cleared his throat, indicating for him to sit down.

"Mama, can I sit next to Brooke?" he looked up at her with his big eyes and hopped off of his seat. She nodded a yes and kissed his forehead. He smiled widely and ran to the empty chair in between Brooke and Dean.

Jamie hesitantly took the seat; he looked up at the man who was sitting on the left. "Are you the arrogant jerk that Brooke was talking about?" Dean looked down at the small boy, whose eyes were wide with curiosity. He faintly smiled at his pronunciation of the word 'arrogant'.

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder and down at the four-year old, "Jamie, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Haley and Nathan's son, Jamie." He said, indicating who Haley was.

Jamie stood up a little taller, "Oh! Hi Dean. I like your brother, he's really nice. I want to be a superhero just like you! Do you like my glasses?"

The Tree Hill residents smiled at the boy. Dean arched an eyebrow and stared at the kid with his ghost-vision goggles, "Uhh… yeah little man, they're way cool." He forced a smile and Brooke laughed. She could clearly see his awkwardness with children.

"C'mon Jamie, sit next to me and then we can start eating. Aren't you hungry?" Brooke held the chair out for her godson and he took a seat.

"I'm starving!" He said and smiled up at her.

Henry stared at the child and put on a fake smile. He looked back at Brooke and held out the chair for her. She smiled at him and sat down while he took the seat next to her.

The food was uncovered from its chamber and the group began to dig in. There was laughter shared and Sam introduced the rest of the table to his brother Dean. Stories were told and small secrets were revealed. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The mood was lifted from when they first came into the house, and they all sort of meshed together and at the moment, their vacation seemed to be a good idea.

* * *

At the end of the small feast, everyone was stuffed from the three-course meal. Henry had volunteered to clean up, since they were all guests at the house. Everyone had stood up and pushed their chairs in. Nathan and Skills had taken Jamie upstairs to get him ready for bed. Lucas was now talking to Mouth, secretly looking out of the corner of his eye and watching Peyton and Haley converse with Sam. Dean had gotten up from the table a few moments before, joining Haley and Peyton in their discussion of music and their record label they had started. He was half-listening to them, as he was also eavesdropping on the conversation Brooke was having with Henry.

"Brooke your fashion line amazes me. I feel inferior talking to someone with as much talent as you have," Henry smiled at her and began picking up dishes from the table, but never taking his eyes off of her. Brooke blushed slightly, but grew a tad uncomfortable. She then began helping him out.

"Yeah but I didn't build this beautiful house. You're pretty talented yourself." She complemented and looked at what she was doing while she grabbed dishes.

"I had help," he said and smirked. "You really don't need to be doing this. Here." He grabbed the dishes from her hands. She pouted and began to protest, but he wouldn't let her. "Let me just take these things into the kitchen. In the meantime why don't you stay here and we can get to know each other more?"

Brooke's smile softened a little as she looked back to her friends. She glanced at Lucas and Mouth laugh at something they shared. Then she watched Peyton and Sam argue about what they thought the greatest bands of all time were, and Dean seemed to agree with her. Haley laughed as they bickered and tried adding some music taste of her own into the convo. Brooke smiled to herself then looked back at Henry.

"I'd love to take you up on the offer, but I think I'm just going to go upstairs and hang out with my friends. Rain check?" She smiled seductively as she always does. Henry bit his lip and forced a smile.

"Sure thing, Miss. Davis. I look forward to seeing you in the morning," He watched her and backed away towards the kitchen. She smiled back uneasily and turned around to her friends when he was out of sight.

Mouth had walked up to Brooke and they shared a smile.

"Thank you Mouth. For everything. And especially that talk before. I think I'll be okay," she took a deep breath and widened her smile. She watched as Dean turned around and noticed her dimples._ 'God they were cute,'_ He thought and found himself smiling back. He quickly turned back around and Brooke let out a small chuckle.

Mouth noticed the look on Brooke's face and looked from Dean to her, "Yeah you seem to be doing great." She turned back to her friend with an innocent and curious look "So Henry likes you, you seemed to be attracted to Henry when we got here. And Dean seemed to like you, but you didn't want anything to do with him. Then you two come down the stairs, after the great speech I gave, and are laughing. And I haven't seen you with that look in about four years."

She looked puzzled, "What look?" She stared at him and shook her head and looked back toward her friends.

"That look!" Mouth said excitedly, Brooke turned around again with her questionable glance. "You like him, don't you? And I'm not talking about Henry." He smirked.

Brooke gazed at her friend, and tried searching for the right words to say, stumbling in attempt. "Well…yeah. Maybe. I don' know. Henry's this classy and put together guy, the type of guy my mother would love, especially if he were rich. He's attractive, yes. But I just don't feel anything more. Then you've got Dean, who's in some ways like me, but seemingly dangerous and exciting and…sexy." She admitted and smiled. "I'm a bit confused."

Mouth started to laugh, "Oh jeeze, the problems we have." Brooke gaped and smiled at her friend then punched his shoulder playfully.

After the laughter settled down, Mouth looked seriously at his friend, "Brooke, I'm just glad to see you happy."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug, "Yeah, me too."

Haley yawned and looked at Peyton. "Man, I think I should go up to Jamie and Nathan. It's getting a bit late."

Peyton nodded her head and agreed. She watched as Lucas left the room. "Yeah I think we should go. It was nice meeting you two." She smiled at the two brothers and they followed Lucas to the bedrooms. The Winchester's said goodbye and exchanged glances. Then they looked over to Mouth and Brooke, who were the only two left.

Sam and Dean walked up to the two, and Brooke let go of the embrace. She watched the two attractive men come toward her.

"Brooke I just wanted to introduce you to my knucklehead of a brother," Dean said while Sam shot him a look.

She smiled and they shook hands and exchanged introductions.

"Well I think I'm going to go upstairs. Dean I'll see you in a few?" He looked at his brother and watched him nod. "Nice meeting you." He said as he turned out of the room and up the stairs. Mouth looked at the two at decided to go upstairs to his room as well.

"I'll see you guys later," he said as he made his way to the staircase. He looked back at the two and smiled to himself.

Brooke looked at Dean and grinned, "Well tonight was fun." She said breaking the silence.

"I know how we can make it better," He smirked and watched her face glow as she rolled her eyes. He looked at his feet for a second, shifting positions as if trying to catch his balance. He looked back up to Brooke, "So how's Henry?"

Brooke stared at Dean for a second and thought about his question. _'How's Henry?' _What kind of question was that? She tried thinking of the right thing to say, the right thing to answer. She soon realized that Henry wasn't really anything. All he was was handsome. He had no personality or quality that attracted Brooke to him. Not like Dean. And he was the arrogant and rude one. She looked at Dean, who looked dumbfounded as he was waiting for a response. She studied his facial features again. '_Oh god that smile. Damn your eyes, too.'_

"Did I say something?" He asked, piercing the silence. Then Brooke did something totally unexpected. She reached forward and grabbed his white button-up shirt and pulled his face closer to hers. She looked into his eyes, which were now only spaces apart, then she placed her lips onto his, and pressed herself against him.

Dean, who was shocked, returned the light kiss with one that was strong and passionate. They continued kissing, as he pushed her up against one of the glass walls. She grabbed the back of his neck and he held onto her waist and lower backside. She brought up the other hand and placed it on his head, rubbing her fingers through his hair as they made out.

Brooke didn't know what she was doing at first. She had lunged toward him and hooked her mouth onto his, almost regretting it as soon as she felt his warm lips to hers, but then she was glad when he returned the kiss with a fiery passion. She was smiling inside of her, she hadn't been this happy since Chase. And she didn't even realize it. She felt something she didn't before. This wasn't just a normal hook-up. She felt something all right, and she felt it for Dean.

Dean hadn't known what hit him when he saw Brooke come toward him. When he felt her soft lips, his heart beat faster. He remembered the broken girl he saw only a few hours ago, sitting in her shell, and crying, the lightness drawn from her face. Then at dinner he wanted everything just to sit next to her and get her away from Henry. He felt jealous then. Just like he felt angry and sorrowful when he saw her upset. And just as happy as he felt when he saw her smile. Dean Winchester didn't believe he could fall that fast for anyone. Hell, he didn't believe he could ever fall for anyone. Especially someone he just met. But Brooke Davis was definitely an exception.

As the two were entangled in one another, they didn't notice a pair of eyes glaring at them from the kitchen.

Brooke was short of breath, and pulled away from Dean, "I guess you got your wish after all."

They were both smiling and starring at each other. He stared into her eyes for a while and grinned. "You definitely made this night better."

She bit her lip and scrunched her nose.

'_God she was cute,'_ Dean thought to himself. She smiled down at him, then dove into his face, catching his lips in hers, and started for more. They held onto each other, in the same position, Brooke straddled around his hips, and Dean wrapping his arms around her waste and holding her back. They held each other in this position as they walked this way all the way up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms.

* * *

Henry, after just witnessing this disgusting make-out fest, began to worry a little. He whipped out his phone and hit the speed dial. Within moments, there was an answer."Yeah?" Kale Oretzia answered, his voice frail and shaky as if he just woke up. "What? What is it Henry, did something go wrong?"

Henry let out a sign, "Everything's going according to plan. There's just one little issue. How am I suppose to get close to this female sacrifice of ours, if she's too busy sucking face with the oldest Winchester boy?"

There was a soft laugter from the other end of the cell phone, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a little jealous."

"I am not _jealous_ of _Winchester_," He huffed. "But I do need to get close to the girl because I want her to trust me. It's all part of the plan, Kale."

"Whatever, she's going to go through with the sacrifice whether she trusts you or not. I think we just need some leverage. And it sounds to me that this Winchester or any one of her friends will do the trick."

Henry walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a beer. He popped the cap off and slammed the door, making it rattle. "I don't want to give the Winchester's any reason to think something's up. And if that means having Ms. Brooke Davis become a little too uncomfortable when I try to whisk her away to her fate, they might be alarmed. If she trusts me, she won't suspect anything."

"I guess that's a valid point," Kale said as Henry took a swig of beer. "Wait," he paused. "Did you say Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah, why?" Henry raised an eyebrow. Kale shrugged his shoulders, "No reason. She's the new, young, hottest fashion designer in the business right now. No wonder you want to get her to _trust_ _you_."

"I don't know what's more ridiculous, you thinking of other things besides the plan, like me getting in to her pants right now, or you knowing she's the young hottest fashion designer in the business right now." He snorted as he took a sip of his Bud.

His friend rolled his eyes, not seen over the telephone anyway, "Whatever. I know this mission is important to us. And the trust thing is a legitimate aspect. But why not have some fun on the job?"

He laughed, "I don't even know why I called you. Fine, I'll do whatever it takes to get her to trust me, happy? Now I've got to go. See you in a few days."

"Yeah, later." There was a click sound, and the line went dead.

Henry stared at his bottle of beer, becoming frustrated, or maybe jealous. He wanted this for so long, he wanted the machine to work so he could get what he wanted. People told him he was crazy, he was warned not to do it. But he didn't care. He was so close to his dream, he could feel it. He had waited six years to power up the machine. But he didn't want some punk-ass, hot shit Winchester to ruin it for him. So as Henry saw it, he needed to get into Brooke's mind. He needed to get her to trust him, so everything would go smoothly and according to plan.

It wasn't a complete loss if he didn't get close to her, no, but Henry didn't like to loose. _He had_ to get to Brooke. And she was off, making out with Dean Winchester. Henry's eyes narrowed. Now Henry was a stud himself, and Dean was his closest competition. Why someone like Brooke Davis would go for the bad boy type instead of the sophisticated guy was something Henry didn't understand. But he had to do something about this.

Clearly, the only thing to make his plan work was Brooke, and clearly Henry wasn't going to let her slip away. He clutched the empty bottle of beer in his right hand, and smashed it between his fingers and his palm, letting the shards of glass fall to the floor. Nothing was going to go wrong, not this far in the game. And Henry was going to make sure of that.

* * *

_so that's the next chapter, i hope you'll like it._

_thanks to all you reviewers! it means alot!_

_until next time,_

_- hsl_


	7. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Okay so here's the next installment, hope you like it! Sorry it took a little time to get up…_

_Reviews please :)_

_-hsl_

* * *

Brooke had slid open the door to her guest room. She took off her heals and tiptoed to her suitcase to get her pajamas. She tried very carefully not to wake Peyton up this late at night, or this early in the morning. She wasn't really sure what time it was. 

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and Brooke turned to the queen sized bed, seeing her friend sit up with her arms folded.

"You are so busted," Peyton stared at her friend.

Brooke looked around the room, like she had just been caught robbing a bank, "What?"

"Davis, don't play dumb with me. It's two in the morning, your shoes are off, your dress is on unevenly, and your hair is a mess." She raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you didn't- "

Brooke ran over to the bedside and jumped beside her friend, "I did, P. Sawyer. And I know I probably shouldn't have, but god, it was _amazing_." She tilted her head back into the air and then smiled slyly as her friend looked at her in disgust.

"Ew, nasty, Brooke! This house is made of glass!" She laughed and her expression turned sour.

She stuck her finger in the air, protesting, "Not entirely! The floors of the bedrooms aren't and the walls are slightly colored so you can't see in!"

"Brooke. Glass isn't thick. You better hope nobody heard you two, um, moaning and what not," Peyton started laughing. "Oh that's so gross."

The young fashion designer scrunched her nose, "Or kinky?"

Peyton gawked at her and chuckled, "Or not!" She threw a pillow at her friend's head and they started cracking up. "I think I'm overtired a bit."

Brooke smiled and nodded, "I think I am too. Hold on a second, and I'll go get changed into my p.j.'s and then dish the dirty details." Peyton rolled her eyes as she watched her friend get out of bed and run into the bathroom. There was shuffling for a moment before she returned to her friend's side and jumped into bed with her roommate.

"So what's up with this one Brooke?" Peyton looked at her friend, "I mean, you slept with him, after you said you hated him, and it's not like it can be a one night stand since you'll see him for the next few days."

"I did hate him," Peyton eyed Brooke carefully, trying to see where she was going with this. "But we talked before dinner. And he seemed different. I don't know, I felt like I was being too irrational before, and maybe I should give him a chance before shutting him out? So I did, and I guess that's what happened."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "All right, I just hope you don't slip into your old habits B. Davis."

"I won't," Brooke assured. "I think I might actually like to get to know him. I mean, if he's up for it. I'm not so sure if he's the one night stand kind of guy or not." She looked down at the bed and curled her knees to her chest.

Peyton noticed her distant expression, "Brooke, that's why you shouldn't do that. You can't fall for this guy without knowing his intentions first. I don't want to see you hurt."

Brooke looked up to her friend, "I know, I'm not stupid. I'm not a teenager anymore I know how this world works. Besides, before you told me to go for it. I just wanted to have some fun, is that so wrong? I think I deserve it."

"You do deserve it, Brooke, but you deserve a guy who's honest and there for you. Not some dick that only wants you in bed. Even if it is for fun, you know it's just going to hurt in the morning. Just think about that." Peyton rubbed her friends back and Brooke leaned her head against Peyton's shoulder.

"I don't know why I do it," She laughed at how much of a girl she was, and wiped her cheek to clear her tears. "I'm just lonely sometimes. _Victoria_ doesn't give me the option of dating, or anything fun. I just wanted to do something for me for once. I know I've got this multi-million dollar company, but sometimes I miss my old life. I miss my friends, and I don't like being lonely."

Peyton held her friend closer as she let some more tears fall; "You're never alone, because your friends are always here for you." She kissed her forehead and chuckled, "Brooke- always in need of counseling. I don't think things have changed much. But I do think you need some sleep. You're a mess, buddy."

Brooke smiled and snorted, "Yeah, you're right." She turned over on her side and her head slid onto her pillow as she slid under the covers. She looked up at Peyton, who smiled and extended an arm up to turn the light off. "Thanks Sawyer."

"Anytime." She said with a smile, and the light clicked off. And darkness.

* * *

Dean had gone into his room, letting the door slam shut. He threw his shoes against the wall and stumbled forward, letting out a groan. He wasn't really that cautious not to wake Sam up, so he wasn't careful when he entered. He heard mumbling from one of the two full beds. He watched the shadow of his brother rise up and flick on a light. 

"Dude, what time is it?" Sam turned around and caught a glimpse of his brother. He squinted in the bright light, but noticed Dean's messy look. His shirt was un-buttoned and his pants hung loosely around his waste. His hair was tousled and his socks were thrown over his shoulders. Sam let his head hang down as he let out a sigh.

"Not sure," Dean yawned and stared pulling his pants down all the way. He threw his shirt off and jumped into the bed beside his brother's, wearing nothing but boxers.

"Dean, come on. When are you going to stop this?" Sam sat up, a little more awake now.

Dean turned over on his side. He opened an eyelid and glared at his younger brother, "Stop what?"

"Stop messing with girls. Aren't you interested in more then a one-night relationship? Oh, and great planning too. It's not like you can leave her in the morning. What are you going to do for the next two days? Pretend you don't know her and hook up with someone else?" Sam's voice was serious. He really didn't like when Dean did that to girls. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Dude, chill." Dean sat up for a second, now fully paying attention to Sam. "Of course I thought about that. That's why this relationship will be for a few days. You know, benefit with someone before we've got to hit the road again."

"Dean!" Sam's voice grew louder. "Okay, I've got to be honest with you, that's the most jack-ass thing I've ever heard of. I was talking to Peyton at dinner tonight, and Brooke seems like this great person who doesn't deserve to be treated the way you treat girls. When are you going to grow up and actually seem interested in a real relationship?"

"How the hell am I going to get into a real relationship when we're always on the road?" Dean said, almost screaming. "I know she's a nice girl, and I don't have intention of hurting her, okay? But I have a _year_ left. I want to have fun, and I can't have a relationship right now."

"You're selfish," Sam spat.

"Yeah Sammy, _I'm_ selfish. I only sacrificed _my _life to save _yours_! I'm such a _horrible_ person," he yelled.

"I never asked you to save me! Don't do that; don't make _me_ feel guilty for doing something I never asked you to do! And yeah, maybe that was courageous and I should be grateful for that, but I don't want you to die, Dean! And I sure as hell don't want you to screw Brooke over because she doesn't deserve that. Just think about what the hell you're doing before you do it."

"Sam what's your problem anyway? I care about saving your life, and you've told me how you felt about that. But you never get this defensive about me screwing around with girls, and I screw around with girls all the time." He said, a little calmed down, but they were both still bitter.

"Because this girl you're screwing with is different, that's why. Okay I don't know her, but I've gotten to know about her from talking with Peyton last night. And she doesn't deserve you doing that to her. She's been through enough," He laid back down, turning the light off, and not wanting to talk anymore. He was mad at Dean, for doing what he did- with the crossroads demon-, with girls. He was just fed up with his brother and his decisions.

The lights turned on again, and Sam saw Dean sitting up with his hand on the light switch of the lamp that was set between the two beds, "What do you mean 'She's been through enough?'"

Sam shook his head and squinted his eyes. He sat up and flicked the lights off again, "Ask her for yourself. You'll be seeing her tomorrow."

The lights turned on again, "Just tell me!"

"No!" _Click_, lights off.

"Sam!" The lights flew on.

"What are you, four? Quit it!" Sam hit the switch again.

Dean flew up and hit the lights. He sat up and crossed his arms, indicating he wasn't going anywhere, "I'm keeping them on."

Sam looked forward, away from Dean, and scrunched his nose, "Why do you even care? Because last time I checked, you didn't give a rat's ass about the girls you mess around with. Or has it finally sunk in that you're hurting someone else? Oh wow, Dean Winchester has a heart? Shocking." Sam shot up and flicked the lights off, pushing Dean out of the way. He hit his pillow again.

Dean didn't bother turning them back on. He stared out into the darkness, in silence, letting Sam's words sink in. Why did he care? I guess it was because he really didn't want to hurt Brooke; he was only thinking of himself. _Stupid! _The words Sam had said had burned into Dean's mind_, 'She's been through enough'._ What kinds of things? He wondered. He stayed up wondering all night, knowing that he wouldn't get his answer until morning. He lay back in bed. Dean knew he only had a year to live, and he was only looking to have fun at this point. He never realized he was hurting other people in the process, and he never really felt guilty about it. But when Sam had brought up how wrong it actually was, - how wrong it was for him to hurt Brooke, Dean actually began to wonder. No, he didn't care about the girls he slept with before. Partially because they were just like him, just looking to get some. But it was mostly because he never got to know those girls before hand. He talked to Brooke before hand, and she opened up to him. He let her open up to him, and he was worried_. I screwed up. I have to talk to her._

Dean tossed and turned in his bed that night, not getting much sleep, too much was on his mind. But he knew he had to talk to Brooke in the morning, and get things cleared up.

* * *

Light blasted through the glass walls of the bedrooms at around 6:30 in the morning. Most of the guests in the house ignored the shine, but slept for a few more hours. It was around 9:00 when everyone started to get out of their beds. They were all heavy sleepers. 

Brooke tossed and turned in her bed, still really tired from last night. Peyton was sleeping on the opposite side of her, lying still as she dreamt. The door to the room slid open, and Haley and Jamie ran over to the bed and jumped on top of the two. Brooke shot up and Peyton gradually rose.

Her curly blonde locks were tangled, and her eyes were barely open. "What time is it?" Peyton mumbled, still halfway asleep.

"I'm coming!" Brooke said confusedly, her hair was messy as well, and her eyes were still glued shut.

Haley covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed at her friend's expressions. "Guys, it's 9:30. Time for breakfast!" She said as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. She looked down at Jamie, who was sitting Indian style looking at his mom's friends. He let out a giggle.

"Mama, they're funny," Jamie observed. Peyton and Brooke held themselves up, then got a good look at each other. They let out a weak laugh and collapsed onto the bed at the same time.

"Geeze, Mom it's not a school day," Peyton turned over on her side and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "You could have given us a few more hours."

Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You guys are as stubborn as Mouth and Skills. Now get up and let's join Lucas and Nathan downstairs for breakfast." She looked at her four-year-old son. "Honey, do you want to go bring Mouth and Skills to the kitchen and wait for us there with Daddy and Uncle Lucas?"

Jamie smiled and nodded as he hopped off the bed. Haley watched him scuttle across the floor and out into the hallway. She turned around and looked at Brooke and Peyton, now a bit more aware of the new day. She sat herself on the side of the bed.

"Okay Brooke, spill. What's up with you and the mysterious good-looking friend of Henry's?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

Brooke leaned her head back and let out a moan, "Ugh, I don't know. Can everyone please let me deal with my problems on my own?" She turned herself over and yelled into her pillow.

Haley looked over to Peyton, "She's having a rough-um- morning. But bottom line, she went all 'Old Brooke' on us, and slept with him. They talked before dinner and she said she might actually like to get to know him- "

Haley let out a laugh and said sarcastically, "No way?"

"Way!" Peyton chuckled, "But she doesn't know _his_ intentions. Which I think is what she's going to do today if she ever gets up!" Peyton slapped Brooke's butt, causing her to jump up.

"Hey! I'm going to talk to him… just give me a minute," She said and turned herself over to sit up fully. Brooke noticed Haley's worried expression. She knew her friends cared for her, and they just didn't want her to make stupid mistakes. But Brooke had to make her own decisions from time to time. Frankly, she was getting tired of everyone worrying about what's best for her, when she should decide for herself. "Hales, don't worry about me, please. I'm a big girl, I promise you. I _can_ take care of myself."

She smiled, "Brooke, we know. But Peyton and I just want you to realize you have us here if you need help." Haley knew Brooke; she always wanted to do the right thing, even if it wasn't right, but she wanted to do it by herself. That was Brooke, Ms. Independent, for sure, but she had to know that she had friends who would help her out when she needed it.

"You don't have to do everything on your own, and we'll keep saying it until the message finally sinks in," Peyton added. Brooke reached forward and gave her two best friends a hug.

"I know, and I love you two for it. I'll let you know when I need you, but for right now, I need to do things the way _I_ need them to be done," She let go and watched as Peyton and Haley nodded in understanding. She smiled, "Okay, now you two go downstairs for breakfast, and I'll be down in a few, ok?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You sure know how to get rid of us, huh?" She smiled and rose to her feet. She slipped on her blue slippers that matched her navy tank and stripped pajama pants.

Peyton looked over to Haley, who was in her purple bathrobe and white t-shirt with gray sweats. She rotated toward Brooke, "Don't be too late. All the good food will be gone. There are 8 guys here who will be stuffing their faces any minute." She winked and the two went out into the hall. Brooke waved a little goodbye.

When she saw the two enter the stairwell and disappear into the dining room, she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and tossed on a gray zipper sweatshirt over her light pink camisole and adjusted her dark gray plaid shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, feeling silly she was worried about her appearance this early in the morning, when everyone downstairs probably looked just as ridiculous. Brooke let out a sigh and inhaled through her nose. She looked over her shoulder and out the door of the bedroom. She shrugged her shoulders and thought to herself, _'Well, it's now or never.'_

* * *

Dean was sound asleep in his room, his legs in and out of the sheets, and face down drooling onto his fluffy pillow. Sam had left him about a half hour ago, to help Henry set up for breakfast. He thought about trying to wake his brother up, but he knew how Dean could be, so he let him sleep. Plus, after last night, Sam didn't want any confrontation or arguments between them, so he kept his distance. 

Brooke stood outside of the Winchester's doorway. She took a deep breath and knocked softly on the glass door, making faint _pinging _noises that had no effect on Dean. She looked around to see if anyone was coming, then she slipped into the room. She looked around the bright area; there were two full beds with a nightstand in the middle of them where the lamp and alarm clock rested. There were clothes spread throughout the room and the beds weren't made up. She found Dean sleeping, entangled in sheets only wearing boxers and snoring obnoxiously. Brooke couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh.

She walked over to the side of his bed and sat down next to sleeping beauty. She brought a hand up and stroked his dirty blonde hair. _'Well, this isn't creepy, Davis.'_ She said to herself and pulled away. She noticed his nicely shaped body more this morning, while staring at his bare back. First, Brooke tried to wake him by calmly saying his name. Not even a budge. She then pocked him in the side, and he flinched and jolted back, but didn't awaken.

She let out a frustrated sigh. _What to do?_ She asked herself and then came up with an idea. Brooke laughed at the thought, and brought her palm down hard on Dean's butt, slapping his ass.

As if on cue, he bounced up while mumbling something. "Hey! There's enough for everyone ladies, don't get too grabby."

Brooke snorted as she quickly covered her mouth, "Have some nice dreams there sparky?"

Dean looked around his room, and saw Brooke sitting in front of him in her tight tank top and shorts, exposing enough of her body. He snapped back to reality, "What? What are you doing in here?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm trying to wake you up and let you know that breakfast is ready. Looks like your brother already left. I guess he didn't want to disturb your, um- happy- dreaming. Cold showers anyone?" She laughed again when he tried to cover up his almost naked body.

She shook her head as she watched him fumble with the blankets. She winked, "C'mon, it's nothing we both haven't seen before."

He saw her incredibly cute smile, "I may have to take you up on that shower offer. Care to join me?"

Her smile faded for a moment, but then returned, almost forced, "Can't sorry. My stomach is grumbling like a mad man. Why don't you calm down and put some pants on and we can go downstairs?"

He revealed his own dimples, "Sure thing." He then noticed her gaze. Something wasn't right.

"Dean look…" Brooke started. She loved his smile; it made her melt. But she couldn't loose focus on why she was here in the first place. She had to talk to him about last night and all. "I just had to-"

But before she could finish, Dean pulled her towards him, and placed his lips on hers. She didn't protest at first, and let him kiss her. It wasn't passionate at all or fierce, but calm and sweet. He pulled away.

"Sorry," He smiled softly. "Usually when a girl starts off saying 'Look,' it's normally not a good sign. So in case you were planning on telling me you had a boyfriend or something, I wanted to do that for a last time."

Brooke smiled and laughed, "No, it's not that. It's just… I think I need to know where we stand. Are we friends? With benefits? Were you just looking for a one-night stand? Or is this just us having fun until we have to leave?"

Dean stared at the girl; he wasn't really sure what to say. Of course he would love to get to know Brooke, but he didn't want to hurt her when he had to leave. So he knew he had to lie, to himself and to her. Dean sat up, "I pick option D? Brooke, I'm sorry if you thought we should be more, I just thought we were having fun?"

Brooke nodded distantly, "Yeah I know we are just having fun. I just wanted to ask you what you thought. I didn't need the confusion."

Dean noticed something was wrong. Her eyes were sad, but she held it together really well. "Hey, I just want you to know, that we are having fun for now, but the vacation isn't over yet."

Brooke looked at him, skeptically, and smiled. Then she nodded her head, "Sounds like a plan. Because as long as we are here, and you're going to look like that-" She said, referring to his bare chest. "I might not be able to resist."

He laughed, "I offered you the spot in the shower. I don't expect you to resist, I'm just so goddamn irresistible."

She leaned forward and smiled seductively, her lips just spaces from his. He looked at her and leaned in as well, "You're adorable Dean Winchester. But I also happen to be very irresistible." She then pulled back suddenly, and he fell forward.

"Hey!" He smiled at her and she got up and skipped to the door.

"All right Dean, friend with benefits for now," She winked and opened the door. "Well, we will just have to see how that works out."

He watched as she disappeared into the hall. _Wow, she's good_. He admitted and smiled to himself. Then he also got up and put some pants on. He forgot to ask her about what Sam had told him last night. _'She's been through enough.'_ Well they were right on one thing; this vacation wasn't over yet. And that meant there was still time to get closer to each other and find out what dark secrets they were both hiding.

* * *

_Okay so there you go!_

_Thanks to the reviewers so far! Keep 'em coming haha :)_

_-hsl_


	8. Author's Note

_A//N_

_Hey guys!_

_Okay so here's the thing._

_Just to avoid any confusion, just because that may happen when one decides to write in the middle of a series and tries to stay on the same track as the show._

_Well, just so you know, the One Tree Hill side of this story takes place after the episode when Lindsay leaves for New York and Brooke's store had its grand opening. I'm really going to try hard not to stray from that path lol because I don't want to add any new information from the new episodes._

_Now Supernatural is sort of out there. But I think I started writing after the Santa or the Witches coven episode._

_From here I'm trying to go my own way, which is kind of expected._

_So yeah! Just avoiding any kind of confusion. I'll try answering any questions if you have any but I think it's pretty straightforward._

_Reviews please! I love them :)_

_-hsl_

_p.s. trying to write more for my next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up soon!_


	9. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I have to start by saying thanks to previous reviews! Okay so here's the_ _next update! But read this first!_

_I found a video on youtube that can show you readers a little more about the Thirteen Ghost movie, I do not own it but major props to the person who did make it because it was awesome._

Just go to www. youtube . com / and then after the /, type in:

watch?vROESGP11HHQ

_Just caution that it may not be appropriate for some, as there are some graphics/nudity. _

_Also, if anyone is interested or knows someone who can make killer videos, feel free to try and make a supernatural/one tree hill/ thirteen-ghost video! I think it would be so sweet but unfortunately I have no talent for that :-/ Thanks if someone does, and let me know! It's greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own oth, spn, or 13ghosts! sadly:(_

_Anyway…_

* * *

"Brooke, finally!" Peyton walked over to her friend. "These pancakes are delicious!" She shoved a plate of breakfast in her face and she smiled.

Brooke looked around at her friends and the table of wonderfully smelling food.

"So, Brooke and Dean, the last two to walk down the stairs, yet again," Sam smiled at his brother who had just stepped off the last step. "What were you two doing anyway?"

Everyone let out a laugh.

"Now Sammy, don't be jealous," Brooke winked at the younger Winchester. "There's enough Brooke to go around." She looked over to Dean and stuck out her tongue. He shook his head and grinned.

"Good thing," Henry said and his eyes met with Brookes. "Morning beautiful."

She smiled at him, "Morning handsome, nice breakfast, you know you didn't have to do this."

He shrugged and laughed, "It's no big deal Ms. Davis."

"Oh god, please call me Brooke," she said and chuckled. "It makes me sound so old when people do that."

"Sorry, Brooke," He smiled at her. "Well help yourself, I'll be in my study if you need me."

She looked at him with an uneasy look but smiled satisfyingly, "Thanks."

Dean noticed this interaction and watched as Henry walked away. He then walked toward Brooke, "So what was _that_ about?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Jealousy doesn't suit you Dean Winchester. We're both free spirits are we not?" She winked at him and walked over to Sam. She whispered something in his ear and made him laugh. She smiled at him and they looked at Dean. He eyed them suspiciously, a furrow of jealousy was definitely written on his forehead.

Brooke walked back over to Haley and her godson, Jamie, and sat down as the three had pancakes. Dean then made his way to Sam.

"Okay, so tell me what that was about," Dean ordered his little brother.

Sam laughed, "Dude, don't be so jealous."

"Jealous? I am not jealous Sam," Dean spat.

He let out a chuckle, "You are. It's written all over your face, and don't try and deny it because I know you better than anyone else."

"Sam…" He warned.

Dean's brother put his hands up in defense, "Hey, she just came over to me and asked if you were always this hot when you were jealous, and I said 'Well he's never really jealous.' Then she muttered something about me and her getting together after breakfast- "

Sam watched as Dean began to tense up. He let out a snort of laughter while seeing his older siblings expression.

"I'm totally kidding about that last part, by the way," He smiled as Dean tried to defend himself. "Oh, Dean, you are _so hot_ when you're jealous." He joked around.

Normally, Sam was not the one to joke around. But hey, it _was_ vacation. They needed this time to relax and unwind.

"Bitch," Dean rolled his eyes and Sam watched as he walked away.

"Jerk," Sam called out behind him and followed him to the breakfast table where the others were seated. The group of friends had stuffed their faces entirely of sorted breakfast foods ranging from grapefruits to eggs to waffles. Oh it was definitely a feast for kings if they ever saw one. Out of all the diners the Winchesters had stopped at, this bacon had to have been the best they've ever had. And out of all the breakfast specials at Karen's café, this was the closest it came to a good home-cooked meal.

Peyton sat up, and called attention to everyone who was sitting at the table, "Okay, guys. We've got all day to hang out and whatnot. But promise me you guys don't have plans for the night? Because around 6 there's this band playing at this bar a bit down town, and I think it'd be really cool if we could check them out-"

There was an orchestra of groans coming from the Tree Hill locals. Leave it to Peyton to want to go out to some bar or club for the music when they were on vacation.

"Hey!" She said defending herself as she joined with their laughter. "I just thought, you know, we had nothing else to do-"

"I'd love to Peyt," Haley said and shrugged her shoulders. "But unfortunately there's no one to watch Jamie."

"I'll watch him," Henry said as he appeared from the kitchen. "Sorry, couldn't help but over-hear."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that," Haley explained.

"Really, it's no problem at all. I have nothing else to do tonight," He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll stay with him," Nathan said. "Henry you should go out and have some fun. You've done more then enough already."

"Yeah, I'll stay with you two," Haley agreed. "Henry you've been so generous to us, you deserve a night out."

Henry looked over to Brooke then hesitantly accepted, "Thanks. I'll think about it."

"Yeah I'm in," Brooke said.

"Eh, why not? There's a bar right? Hot girls, drinks, music, pool, sounds fun," Dean said and leaned back in his chair, sending a wink towards Brooke.

Brooke shook her head and smiled at his cockiness. Mouth, Skills, Sam and Lucas had also agreed to go out later.

Peyton smiled, "Great! Now be ready at 5:30 and we'll just put the address in Brooke's GPS and we're set. The rest of the day I guess we can check out the town or something-"

"Girl what town? We're in the middle of the woods," Skills yawned as they all let out a chuckle.

Henry said, "Well there's a pool and hot tub out in the back yard. As for attractions, you could always go for a hike?"

Brooke moaned, "Ah, I think I could use a dip in the pool."

"Hot tub sounds nice," Dean shrugged and looked to Sam. "Finish your pancakes Sammy boy. Big boys need nutrition." He said, getting up from his seat and patting his head. Sam shot him a look as Brooke began to laugh.

"Big brothers, huh?" Nathan said and let out a chuckle and Sam nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad I didn't have to grow up with mine."

Lucas laughed, "Dude, you're only happy because you know I would have beat on you everyday. It's like sibling law."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. Even if that were true, which it's not, I could still beat your sorry ass on _the court_ any day." He looked down at his legs. "Well, until I'm better."

"You know that's not technically fair. Me and my heart condition and all," Lucas snorted.

Sam looked to Dean. _'Drama.'_ Is what they seemed to think at the same time.

"Okay well enough with our petty problems," Brooke smiled and stood up. "I'm going out back to take a look at the pool." She pranced out of the room and towards the back of the house.

"So did you talk to Brooke?" Sam asked his brother quietly.

"Yeah," Dean said plainly.

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"And… we've both decided on being friends with benefits. Which works out perfectly for me. Now if you'll excuse me. I have things to do." Dean turned around and walked out.

"Dean!" Sam let out a frustrated sigh as he watched him leave.

"Sibling rivalry?" Peyton turned up behind Sam with a questionable look on her face.

Sam laughed, "I wish. That'd be a little more normal then what we actually _do _fight about."

Peyton smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure if I want to know…"

"I think it's better off you don't," Peyton joined with his laughter.

"So I was thinking…this might actually sound really strange but um, you wouldn't want to go on a hike with me would you?" She looked up at him with almost pleading eyes then she smiled and let out a laugh. "I'm not trying to pick you up or anything, its just Brooke seems to be a little busy…Haley and Nathan are a bit preoccupied with their son. And then you've got Mouth and Skills- I don't think they're really the outdoors type. And Lucas- "

Sam let out a laugh, "The ex-boyfriend? Yeah you don't have to continue. Sure it sounds fun, I've got nothing else going on." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Sam, it means a lot that'd you agree to go hiking with a total stranger. How do you know I might not be some kind of demented serial killer and you're just walking right into my trap?" She smiled and watched him laugh.

"Trust me, I can tell you're not," He smiled as she continued.

"You know, I love the outdoors but hiking by myself just seems a little unsafe-" She looked into his eyes. "You know, I'm still on-edge from the whole physco thing a few years ago."

Sam remembered that part of their conversation at dinner last night, "Peyton, it's really no problem. Let me just get my-um- hiking shoes and a jacket."

She smiled, "I'll meet you outside in ten?"

He nodded and turned away to the stairs.

Peyton turned around and her eyes caught up with Lucas's. She sighed.

"So what are you up to?" He asked innocently while walking toward her.

She rolled her eyes; "I'm going to take a hike with Sam. What about you?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Would you mind if I came-"

There was a faint buzz in his pocket as it interrupted his sentence. He reached into his pants and pulled out his phone. The caller i.d. read _'Lindsay'_.

"Guess you better take that," Peyton stared at him and she turned around. She needed to get over Lucas, and he wasn't letting her do that. So Peyton had to take initiative and stand up and be strong for herself. She needed to let herself heal, and the only way she could think of, without starting more drama, was to completely ignore him and try to move on with her life.

Lucas watched Peyton leave as he answered his phone, "Hey, how's the city?"

"How's the woods?" He heard a female voice say harshly.

"I take it you're upset?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"Luke, why didn't you tell me you were going? I would have been on the next plane back to North Carolina and we could have gone together. It sounds like a romantic trip that you just happened to leave me out of. I'll bet Peyton's there…"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Lindsay, you know I love you. So why do you have to worry about us?"

"Because you love her too," She said.

"She's a friend, Linds. Well - actually - she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be friends anymore. But that's beside the point. Lindsay, Brooke surprised all of us, we kind of just got up and left. I called you and left a message, I thought you'd be cool with it."

"Lucas you and I both know how Peyton feels about you. It's written in your book, and it's written all over her face. I trust you, but not so much her."

Lucas tilted his head back, "You know things like this can't be resolved in one phone call right?"

"Then what can you say to make it right?"

"I can say, that Peyton doesn't matter right now. She's just my friend, and I need you to believe that. And if you can't, I'm going to have to prove it to you. If you'll be patient with me?"

He heard her sigh from the phone line, "Okay Lucas Scott. You're lucky you're a writer."

"I'll see you in a few days?" He asked.

She smiled from her end of the line, "Yeah. I love you. And behave yourself."

Lucas laughed, "I love you, too"

"Goodbye."

* * *

Brooke inhaled as she stepped outside and onto the cold patio. She shivered as she took in an aroma of pine and wildflowers. The smell of the woods was mostly her favorite. Her eyes widened as she looked at the pool. It was huge but it was this dark midnight blue, that when you looked into the water you saw your reflection but nothing else.

"I wonder what's hiding at the bottom," She said to herself as she studied the other features of the pool. It looked like it would be quite deep. There were dark blue tiles surrounding the entire area. The hot tub was beside the pool, separated by a single wall and to the side of it were stairs that led into the shallow end. It seemed to stretch for a while, so Brooke concluded it was long and deep, like an Olympic swimming pool or something, only it had style and color.

"Why don't you find out?" There was a voice from behind that made Brooke jump around and let out a yelp.

"Dean, you jerk!" She let out a long sigh and tried to catch her breath. She placed a hand on her chest and eyed him carefully while a sly smile played on his face. "Okay Winchester, what's with the look?" She then realized what he was about to do. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Dean, I swear! You come any closer and you're dead!"

He laughed at her worried facial expression. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "It's a chance I'm willing to take." Dean lunged forward and ran toward Brooke. She let out a playful scream and began to run. However, she wasn't exactly the most athletic person ever, so she wasn't about to win any medals for sprinting.

Dean caught up to her and threw his massive arms around her delicate body. He was gentle with her, though, as he picked her up and threw her into the pool. She laughed and yelled as she grabbed onto his shirt for dear life, bringing him in with her.

They hit the water with a loud _splash_. Seconds later, Dean emerged from the depth and gasped for breath. He moved his arms around, like a flopping fish, trying to wade and keep his head above the water. He looked around.

"Brooke?" He said worriedly as he continued to snap his neck back and fourth, looking for her.

There was a second splashing sound from behind him as Brooke also emerged from the water. She had a mischievous smile on her face. "You are _so _dead." She jumped on top of him as his eyes widened. Brooke pulled him under with her, as she held onto him under the water. She then let go and swam up to the top, Dean shortly following her.

The two let their breath catch up with them as they each fought for gulps of air. They smiled at each other and laughed.

"You're just really lucky this pool's heated," Brooke kept smiling.

He cutely wrinkled his nose, "Sorry, I just wanted to see you _all wet_."

Brooke's mouth hung open as she lightheartedly splashed him. She started laughing again as she held her sides. "Oww…cramp. Geeze, didn't they teach you in kindergarten not to go swimming until at least a half hour after you eat?"

Dean looked at her and held onto her sides in attempt to hold her up so she didn't have to swim, "Yeah, they also taught me not to fool around and run around the pool area. But I'm not really one to follow rules. That help you out?"

She smiled naughtily and scrunched her nose, "I _can_ swim."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Fine." He let her go and she sunk lower into the pool. Dean let out a chuckle and watched her smile. They then moved their way to the more shallow part of the pool, at least as much so they could both stand but their bodies were fully covered in warm water.

Brooke was still laughing, "I haven't had this much fun in- well, years."

He smiled and thought about it. "Neither have I. Which is saying something because I live on the road, and adventure is normally right around the corner. As cheesy as that may sound."

Brooke looked at him, "You live on the road?"

"Yup, just me and my brother," He stared at her. "It gets boring. Having to deal with each other everyday, no time for beneficial friends or vacation, just a usual one night stand with some chick I meet at a bar. But it's mostly serious work."

She gazed at the water and nodded. "Yeah, work is just great isn't it?" She let out a sigh. "At least your mother isn't your number one employee who runs everything and tries to take control of your life as well as your business."

"Yeah it's just me and Sam on the road. Doing what we do best," He followed her gaze. She looked up at him.

"What do you do?" she questioned.

"I'd tell you- but then I'd have to kill you," He smiled and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and let her dimples stand out, "Drug dealer?"

He laughed, "No ma'am."

Brooke laughed, "So what about your family? Visit them often while you're on the road?"

His smiled disappeared and he stared off into the woods that surrounded the pool, "Actually, our mother died when we were just kids. Our dad took us on the road with him so we were always pulled around. He just died a few months ago."

She looked at him and frowned. Brooke placed a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

He let out a soft laugh, "You know, you may be about the hundredth person to apologize for our dad's death, but you're one of the few who sound like you actually mean it. And you're a complete stranger."

She smiled softly, "I do mean it. And you and your brother seem to be really close, so I can imagine you were close with your dad. Therefore, the sympathy here is truly genuine."

He looked at her, "Thanks."

Brooke continued with her soft smiling as she moved closer to him, "Sure. I know I might not have much experience with the whole family aspect. I mean I lived by myself for the last year of my high school life while my parents lived across the country. I only had my friends to keep me sane. And now I just complain about actually having my parents in my life, like how my mother's ruining it. I did live with Lucas and his mom for a bit, and that's the closest I got to actually feeling like I had a real mom and a real family."

He stared at her, "You lived with Lucas? And that was allowed…"

She smiled and rolled her eyes; "Well we weren't going out at the time, so it's not like we did anything. And plus he told me he loved me the day I left for the summer."

"Wait… you and Lucas?" He kinked an eyebrow.

Brooke laughed, "Yes…Lucas. And we were in love. But my best friend was also in love with him. For the second time."

Dean was confused, "…Peyton? Second time? Man, Tree Hill seems to have _a lot_ of drama."

"You don't even know the half of it. You see, the first time Lucas and I went out, back when I was just a multiple-guy type of girl, he cheated on me with my best friend, a.k.a Peyton, and that's the first time my heart was broken."

She looked at Dean and laughed at his puzzled expression, "Then I was with my neighbor. But we were strictly benefits, not even friends. When we tried to actually make it a _real _relationship, it was just a load of bull and it turned out that he was just like every other guy anyway."

Dean continued to listen to her story.

"Anyway, Peyton and I made up along the way. Then Lucas told me he loved me. And that was fun, until the school shooting. Peyton was shot in the leg and Luke went back into the school to save her. Only took me long enough to realize that he would always be the one saving Peyton, so I had to end it. There was a kiss involved somewhere, and Peyton and me ended up fighting again. Then I met Chase, who was a clean teen, and broke up with me because he saw a sex tape I made with Nathan in junior year, which happened about an hour after he and Peyton had broken up for the millionth time in their relationship."

He stared at her like she had eight heads or something.

She laughed, "Then the night of our prom, I went to go apologize to Peyton and found myself fighting for my life when this freak-stalker guy had tied us up in her basement." She shrugged. "But we got over that."

Dean had just absorbed all of this information. _This must have been what Sam was talking about last night, 'She's been through enough.'_

"Brooke…" He started to apologize.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Don't worry about it. Life's confusing and hard sometimes, but I've learned to just deal with it."

He moved closer to her and stared into her eyes, "Sorry I couldn't have been the one to save you from all of it."

She stared at him and squinted her eyes. _'What did he just say? Crap, Davis. You're falling. Hard And for a guy who probably can't commit to an actual relationship because, he even said so himself, he was always on the road.'_ She gazed back into his green eyes, and kissed him gently. _'Screw it.'_

She held onto his back and pulled him into her as he then grabbed and held onto her waste. Dean returned the kiss, and let his tongue caress hers. It became fiercer, but then Dean pulled away.

"Brooke, I don't want to hurt you." He said. "Clearly, you _have _been through a lot. I just don't want to be another painful chapter in this 'Book of Brooke' you're writing."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter right now, Dean. Because I haven't felt this alive or this happy in years. And it could end on a bad note, but right now I just want to feel this way. So come here." She pulled on his drenched T-Shirt and trapped his lips again.

"Ahem," Brooke and Dean pulled apart, blushing furiously, and looked up to Peyton, who had just cleared her throat. Sam was standing next to her, smirking slightly. "Quite a show." She laughed.

"Peyton. Sam. What are you guys doing?" Brooke swam a little toward the side of the pool more away from Dean. "Care to see it again?" She winked.

"As fun as that sounds," Peyton laughed and shook her head. "We were just going for a little hike. If you guys decide to get changed and…dry… you should meet us- um - somewhere in there." She said pointing to the thick forest.

"A hike, eh Sammy?" Dean sneered and winked. "You two have fun."

Peyton grabbed onto Sam's waste, and placed a hand on his chest. Sam jumped for a moment and looked at Peyton. "Oh, we will." She said playfully and let go. "Let's go babe."

"Uhh…" He stammered for a moment. Peyton threw her head back and let out a chuckle as she noticed his awkwardness. Good ol' Peyton and her sarcasm.

Brooke rolled her eyes and giggled as she watched the two walk into the woods, "Maybe we'll meet you!" She called back to them as she clung onto the edge of the pool. Peyton turned around and threw up her hand in a waving motion.

She then turned to Dean and smiled as he smiled back. She rolled her eyes and let out a squeal as she jumped into his arms.

* * *

"So what the hell are we suppose to do while Peyton's off hiking with some guy she just met and Brooke's off making out with some guy _she_ just met?" Skills looked over to Mouth, who was reading at a desk in their guest room. "Our lives aren't that boring are they?"

How ironic of course, the lives of our Tree Hill residents _boring?_ Never. But while on vacation, things sure seem to be plain and normal so far for these guys. Weird how their world works, eh?

Lucas was sitting on the bed, staring out of the glass wall and into the trees. "Hiking out of the question?"

"Yes," Skills stated a little too sudden. "I don't plan on going any where near those creepy woods, man."

Mouth laughed as he put down his book, "Well we've got a while 'til 6. Pool anyone? Henry said he's got this volleyball net that we could set up. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Brooke to leave," Lucas laughed as he looked down at the pool, and watched the two- still holding each other in the pool, fooling around, making out, and laughing, and seeming to have a good time.

Skills through he hands up in defeat, "This vacation thing is boring. Yeah, sure I'm relaxed. But I need excitement."

"You already turned down going to town, hiking in the woods, and even playing hide and seek with Jamie," Mouth smiled. "What do you want? A party? Because you'll have to wait until 6."

"Mouth, I told you. I don't wanna have anything to do with this house or the woods or the creepy ghost town that's outside of this woods. I'll go with the pool. Go get changed." He said, making his way to his suitcase.

Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed. Jamie ran in the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Hi Uncle Lucas!" He smiled as he sat down next to his uncle.

Haley and Nathan then came in after him.

"So what do you guys want to do? We're going to be here all night so we need something productive to do." Nathan sat himself on the bed.

"Volleyball anyone?" Lucas said, turning away from the massive window. "Brooke and Dean are gone so the pool's open."

Skills threw Lucas's swim shorts in his face, "Get your sorry ass changed baby! Mouth, Skills, and Lucas vs. The Scott's, and we're dominating!"

Haley laughed, "This is unbelievably unfair. A four year old, an injured ex-basketball star, and a girl who's probably carrying the only 'klutz' gene known to human kind, against you three?"

She turned to Nathan who was laughing softly. "Come on Hales, we can do this. Jamie's our secret weapon."

The four year old smiled brightly, "Yeah mama, I'm a secret weapon!"

She looked at her baby and gave him a hug, "Okay boys, you asked for it. Let's go get changed." Nathan took Jamie to their room to get their shorts. Skills went into the bathroom to change. There was a sound from the hallway, like someone walking up the stairs. Lucas glanced at Haley with a questionable look. He hopped of his bed and looked out of the doorway.

Brooke ran up to her room, water was dripping off of her drenched clothes and head, leaving a trail up the stairs and to her suitcase. She quickly threw off her wet clothes and put on her plain black bikini, which probably wouldn't help her much now. She rummaged through her things, grabbing a pair of old jeans and a dark green tee shirt and a black sweatshirt. She through them on top of her bathing suit and then went into the bathroom to dry her hair. It curled up because of the chlorine, so it didn't look too bad. Besides, she was just going for a walk in the woods. She'd shower later.

There was a knock on the door, and Brooke ran over to open it.

"Oh, hey guys," She said as she let Lucas, Haley and Mouth into her room.

"You wouldn't be very good at hide and seek," Haley said, referring to the trail of water leading to her door.

"I was a little damp," She smiled sweetly.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Anyway. I know you may be busy, but we're going to play volleyball in the pool if you want to join us? We could use the help."

"Sorry, I'm going for a hike with-"  
"Dean," The trio said altogether.

Brooke laughed and looked at her feet. "Yeah…Sorry." She looked back up at Mouth.

"Don't worry about it. Glad to see you're having fun," He said. "Besides, I think Haley was the only one who really needed you there."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, she's just upset because our team is going to dominate, and they're going down!"

Haley glared at her best friend and stared him down, "You want to bet on it, Scott? Because I believe it's _you _who'll be going down!"

"Is that a challenge James-Scott?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It most certainly is," She laughed. "Brooke, make sure you're at least back soon so you can see us cream their asses."

"Language mom!" Mouth chuckled at Brookes comment. She smiled at her friends, "Man you guys make me so happy, come here!" She pulled them into a group hug, without their consent of course.

"Uh…"Lucas coughed. "Can't breath…"

Brooke let go and pushed him playfully, "You guys have fun. And in the meantime, so will I!" She winked at the three and smiled.

Haley grinned and winked, "Well, go get him, Davis." She laughed.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah have fun. Don't get into too much trouble up in those woods." Brooke rolled her eyes and watched him exit.

She turned to Haley and Mouth and watched as they smiled and left as well.

Dean came in from behind them, "Am I interrupting something?"

Brooke shook her head, "Not at all. Now let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

_Reviews please! _

_-hsl_


	10. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to update. And this is kind of really short, but I just wanted to get an update in. Now, I know it seems like a perfect vacation, but trust me! The good stuff is coming up soon! Just wait and see!_

_Okay so here's the next chapter! _

* * *

Chapter 8

"What was that?" Peyton studied her surroundings while trudging through the woods. There was a crack of a branch coming from behind her and Sam.

"You are so on edge," Sam chuckled. "It was probably a squirrel or something." He looked up into the trees and took a breath. This walk was peaceful, he thought, considering all of the times he and his brother have been in the woods, hunting something or running from evil. He liked this; it was fun and there were no supernatural beings he had to watch out for.

Peyton punched him in the shoulder, "Dude, I said the woods was peaceful. But it doesn't mean it's not full of bears or rabid deer or serial killers! Haven't you ever seen the movies?"

He laughed, "Well, I'm here to protect you if we _do_ come across a serial killer or rabid bear-"

"Sam Winchester, you're not mocking me are you?" She smiled. "Because when we _do_ get abducted by a deranged maniac, I'm going to have to say I told you so."

"Fine with me," He let out another chuckle.

They continued to follow the trail up along the mountainside. It was beautiful being up in the wilderness. For Peyton, nothing compared to it back in Tree Hill. Sam found it calming since he didn't have to worry about the job at the moment. The two walked past colorful wildlife and vivid scenery, like that you would only see in a photo of a nature booklet. Along the way, they talked more about their past, Peyton expressing her complicated life, and Sam being very particular about details. But either way, they listened to each other the whole way up. For a few minutes in the woods could make the two of them close friends they could look to confide in.

There was a rustling in the bushes a few yards behind them.

"Okay now tell me you heard that!" Peyton said in a harsh whisper as she jumped around. Sam stared to laugh again. "Oh don't even start! That was _way _louder than any squirrel!"

Over on the other side of trees, were Dean and Brooke. They were sort of in the same situation as Peyton and Sam, both couples enjoying the scenery and the company.

Brooke walked next to Dean and held her elbows as she wrapped her hands around her chest. Brooke's laughter died down as she started to talk, "So why does it seem that I told you almost everything there is to know about me but it feels like I don't know anything about you?"

Dean shifted his position slightly, as if trying to avoid the subject. He began to speak but Brooke cut him off.

"And you can skip the whole 'I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you' spiel," She said using finger quotes.

"I guess you know me pretty well then, huh? And for less then 24 hours- that's got to be a record." He continued to walk.

She let out a small laugh, "I'm serious, though."

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. I wouldn't say you don't know _anything_ about me. Because what I told you back at the pool- about my mom and this never-ending road trip- that's the most I've ever really told someone. I'm not a very open person."

"I can tell," Brooke mumbled. "Well fine, keep it to yourself. You can know all about me, and then we can skip the whole complicated part of this 'relationship', if you want to call it that."

Dean was about to object, but there was a sound from behind them. They jumped around and Brooke let out a yelp. Dean quickly threw his hands over her mouth to muffle her cry. She stared at him with an annoyed look.

"Shhh," He warned as he let go and walked closer to the bush where the sound came from. He reached down beside him as he picked up a large stick and held it over his head. Dean pushed back the branches as he ran to the other side; holding his arms above his head with stick in hand, ready to strike.

There was another cry as he brought his weapon down on the person who made the noise. Sam shot up and grabbed Dean's arms before he could hit Peyton in the head with the branch.

"Dean what the hell!" Sam said as he let go of his arms.

His older brother looked down at the blonde who had fallen on the ground. Brooke rushed over to help her friend up.

"Peyton!" She kneeled down and they started to laugh.

"Ever think of baseball as a career choice?" Peyton sat up and began to brush off the dirt and grass from her jeans.

"Sorry about that, you never know what could be in these woods…"Dean looked over at his brother and shot him a look.

"See that's what I said, but Sam doesn't seem to agree with me," Peyton smiled.

He looked to his older brother and widened his eyes, "And what was a _stick_ going to do Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "I acted out of impulse. You see Brooke was in danger-"

She laughed, "Oh please, I _so_ could have taken Blondie and your brother. I was perfectly fine."

Sam started walking off the trail, "Dean can I talk to you for a sec?" He watched his brother nod as the two stepped over near the trees.

Peyton looked over to Brooke and the two walked down over to the rocks to sit down.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Brooke smiled playfully.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "And _your _little make-out session wasn't fun? F.Y.I, yes I am having fun. Sam's really nice. I can't help feel he's hiding something from me though-"

"Like you tell him your life story and he adds only a few details in about _his_ past?" Brooke looked over to her best friend.

Peyton nodded slowly, "Exactly. I guess the same goes for you too then, huh?"

"Bingo," Brooke sighed. She looked over her shoulder at the boys. "I wonder what those two are talking about over there."

Dean looked at his brother, "So what's your point?"

"My point? Dean, using a stick wouldn't protect you from a _chipmunk,_ let alone an angry spirit. What made you think it could?"

"I don't know- I really wasn't thinking. I just heard something, and thought I should act."

"Yeah well you weren't very rational back there. You almost beat Peyton with a twig, or did you forget? And that's not like you, you don't slip up- since when does _anything_ ever cloud your judgment?" Sam followed his brother's gaze to the rock where Peyton and Brooke were sitting. "Wait you're not-"

"No! Sam, no. Don't even think like that. I didn't slip up, I just-"

"You _really _like her don't you?" Sam watched as his brother tried to protest. "Don't even try it, because I know you." He let out an aggravated sigh. "Dean, that's fine. But you're not yourself…she can't distract you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. She's not distracting me. I don't know what that was but it _won't _happen again. And Sammy since when did you get like this? Like…well…me? God, what's this Ruby chick turning you into?"

"Nothing! I'm myself, Dean. She just helps me realize that this job is important, and I understand that relationships really screw things up. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know what I'm doing Sammy." Dean scuffed and stomped away.

Sam rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh as he walked back toward the girls.

* * *

Lucas brought his arms up above his head and smacked down with a hard force, sending the ball up and over the net to the other side. However, Nathan was quick and sent the volleyball back in his brother's direction. It came flying toward Mouth, who quickly dove under water to avoided being smacked in the face. Skills jumped in the way and punched the ball back over the net. It hit the water with such impact it created a ripple of waves and an explosion of water.

"Aw what now baby?" Skills jumped up and down in a victory dance.

Lucas and Mouth laughed and turned to their opponents.

"Fine, looks like you guys won that round. It's not our fault you teamed us up with Haley…" Nathan smiled and lifted his son up above his shoulders, giggling and squirming around.

"Hey!" Haley said in defense but then started giggling herself. "I think we're all aware I'm not the most coordinated person, you don't have to rub it in!"

"She's just sore because she knew she'd never win against us," Lucas crinkled his nose in arrogance. "But hey I don't blame her, she's just a girl."

Her mouth dropped at her best friends comment.

"Oh no he didn't," Haley looked up at the person who came to her defense. Peyton was staring back down at her friend with a smirk on her face. She let out a loud excited yell as she jumped into the pool, causing an eruption of laughter. Brooke ripped off her sweats, and followed in after her friend. The boys looked at each other.

"Ah, what the hell. Cannonball!" Dean through off his shirt and kicked off his boots. He ran and tucked his knees to his chest as he went plummeting into the water. Sam began to laugh and shrugged his shoulders. He ran over to the diving board and plunged.

Brooke swam over to Jamie and lifted him into the air as she spun around in the water. Haley watched and chuckled at the sight. She turned around and jumped up into Nathan's arms.

"So what do you think husband? Care to make it interesting now? Brooke Peyton Jamie you and me verse the rest of you suckers. We'll see who the 'girls' will be after this game," She smiled approvingly and turned to Lucas. "Sound like a plan?"

Lucas rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Oh, we'll just see how well you _girls_ cope when you loose. What do you say guys? You in?"

Dean nodded and looked over to Sam, "Sure. I haven't played volleyball in-"

"Years," Sam finished his brother's sentence. The two lifted the net over their heads to get to the appropriate side.

"You boys are going down!" Peyton looked over to the brothers and smiled. Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we'll see who's crying when this is over," She ran back over to Haley and Nathan. "Serve away, Nate." She winked and handed him the volleyball.

Peyton waded over to Jamie and picked him up and sat him on her shoulders. "Ready to teach your Uncle's a valuable lesson little man?" She raised her hand to his and gave the little boy a high five.

Nathan raised the ball into the air and smacked it down, initiating the start of a volley. Lucas returned the serve with force, and Haley ran up to smack it. She only sent it forward a bit, not making it remotely close to the net so Peyton ran over and Jamie assisted in hitting it over.

Sam smiled as he whacked it back in their direction. Nathan jumped up and spiked it down. His team let out squeals of victory as he smiled wickedly and gave them each a high five. Peyton set Jamie down in the water as he floated with his swimmies. She smiled at him as Nathan passed her the ball. She threw it up and made a perfect serve. Dean caught this one this time and sent it back over. Brooke bumped it with her fist and sent it flying out of the pool.

"My bad," She said and they began to laugh. Skills got out of the pool to retrieve it. This time it was Mouth's turn to serve. The game continued on like this for several minutes. The two teams had their share of good shots, fumbles, and misses. But in the end, the best point of the game was not who won or loss, but how much of a good time everyone had. This vacation was _exactly_ what everyone needed.

Nathan and Haley didn't have to just worry about being parents. They had the time to be kids again, since it was over the time of their senior graduation, when Jamie was born. This was their time to enjoy the aspects of life they might have missed; they could enjoy just being kids.

Brooke, Mouth and Skills didn't have to worry about work. Brooke was free from her mother. Mouth was free of his demanding and rude boss, and Skills was free to be- well, Skills. He was even _more_ relaxed now, and the thought of getting a new job was completely absent in his mind.

Peyton didn't have to worry about Lucas. Lucas didn't have to worry about Peyton. They knew where they stood, and at this moment the only thing that mattered was beating each other in a game of volleyball, no confusing love-triangle issues for now. And it seemed it wouldn't bother them for the rest of the trip, because now they were just enjoying the un-complicated parts of life, and having fun with close friends.

This moment was probably the best for Sam and Dean, the two always missed out on fun, friends, and vacation. They always had a job to do, were always on the road, and always worried about the road ahead. Right now, it's as if they had a childhood for the first time. The two laughed and not once did they dare to think about the job, or even the one thing that was constantly on their minds: how to save Dean. He was enjoying his life now. And Sam, broody and serious, was unwinding and relaxed. They seemed to never be happier.

The game would end, and life would sink back in to everyone. But the point of it all was to enjoy and cherish the time they had, even if they knew it was inevitable to be miserable later.

The final serve was thrown, the game being tied, and hearts racing and voices roaring. They watched to ball fly through the air, hope in all of their heart and happiness gleaming in their eyes. It didn't matter who won or lost. This moment mattered for so many more reasons.

Nathan returned Lucas's serve with a spike. Dean dove underneath it and sent it up. Sam assisted in hitting it over. Haley ran over and hit it back over, a perfect hit in fact. Mouth returned it, and Peyton spiked it back down. Lucas jumped to the net, but it was too late. The ball hit the water and submerged slightly, before bouncing back up.

There was an orchestra of groans from the all-guys team and triumphant yells from the other. Haley, Peyton and Brooke did a group high-five. Nathan lifted Jamie into the air as they ran around the pool in a victory dance. Brooke looked over to Dean and winked as he smiled back. Haley stuck her tongue out at her best friend and Lucas rolled his eyes but kept his wide smile plastered on his face. Sam and Mouth kept laughing at Skills, who was slumped over and on the verge of tears. The girls won, and although they couldn't be happier, the victory wasn't the sweetest part. The game was.

* * *

After the game was over, the group had stayed in the pool for a bit more, throwing Jamie in the air, diving, or simply wading and talking. They started getting prune-y, and the sun began to fall slightly, so they got out and into towels. It sure wasted time and they had to start getting ready for the concert at the bar. Well, except Nathan, Haley, and Jamie of course.

Brooke wrapped a town around her nearly naked body and let her damp hair hang over her shoulders. She walked over to Dean, who was sitting on a lawn chair, tying his shoes.

"Hey handsome," She smiled softly and watched as he stood up.

He stared at her and nodded.

She let out a sigh as he continued to walk forward, but she followed after him. "So I can't help but notice…you've been a little distant since we got back from that walk. Anything you want to share?" She kinked an eyebrow as he stopped and turned to her.

"Nothing," he simply stated and continued into the house. Brooke let her shoulders flop as stared at him dumbfounded. She felt someone come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't get it," She explained to Peyton. "What's his deal?"

Brooke averted her attention to her friend and watched her shrug and shake her head.

Brooke let out an irritated moan as she through her head back and stormed into the house. Peyton watched her friend leave and looked over her shoulder. Sam looked back at her and shrugged. She turned away and followed her back into the house.

Dean was halfway up the stairs when he heard Brooke's voice call him. However he just kept walking and let his door slam close. She made it to the top of the stairs and went straight into her room. Peyton followed up shortly.

Haley was sitting on their bed, all showered and ready to go nowhere.

"Ugh! What is the problem with boys?" Brooke said as she stomped in. She went to her suitcase and threw it open, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom to shower.

"What's wrong now?" Haley asked Peyton as she emerged from the doorway.

She shrugged, "I have no clue. Dean just keeps ignoring Brooke for some weird reason."

Haley nodded in understanding, "Maybe you could talk to Sam. I'm sure he'd know what's up. And you're clearly the girl to get information out of him." She grinned.

"Haley!" Peyton protested and let out a giggle. "It's not like that. I like Sam; I've gotten to know him. But I'm not interested in anything more right now."

Haley rolled her eyes, "If you say so…So, you guys ready to party while me and the hubby stay here and play hide and seek?"

"Sorry Haley, I wish you guys could come," Peyton watched as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Don't worry about it. I was kidding; I'm actually kind of happy I get to spend some more time with my boys." She smiled and went over to the door. "Besides, you guys will have fun."

Peyton smiled, "Alright, well stay out of trouble!"

"I should be telling you that!" Haley winked and laughed as she skipped out and into the hall. Peyton rolled her eyes and snorted. She grabbed her clothes from her own suitcase and waited for Brooke to finish showering.

On the other side of the hallway, Dean was also showering as Sam finished leaving Bobby a message.

"Just call me when you get this. If you know anything about this Henry guy- just let us know." Sam hung up and placed his cell back on the nightstand.

"Will you stop worrying Sammy? Henry's harmless. Relax and enjoy the vacation," Dean came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waste and head. He went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Whatever, I'm just being cautious. So what's your deal, Dean?" Dean turned to face his brother. "Why did you completely ignore Brooke back there?"

Dean rolled his eyes and went to go back in to the bathroom to get changed.

"Dean, you can't avoid her you know," He yelled as he heard the door slam. Sam sat back on the bed.

Henry was walking down in the kitchen when his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Henry! Change of plans, I'll probably get up here tonight. Winchester's still there?"

"Oh, Kale. Yeah, they are. But they're busy flirting and partying to be worrying about anything supernatural. They have no clue."

"Good. So I'll probably see you around 9 then. I just got onto the highway now."

"Sounds good. Let's just get this over with. I'm going out at 5:30 to this bar, I figure it's an opportunity to get close to Brooke- although she seems to be smitten with one of our Winchester boys. I should be back by then."

"Henry, you're leaving the house?"

"It's only for a few hours. I told them the basement was dangerous so they won't be going down there. It's only this kid and his wife and his son. They aren't a threat, trust me."

"You better be right. Okay then, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan."

Henry hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He heard voices coming from the corridor, so he quickly hid himself behind the wall.

"So Dean's being a dick- and Brooke's upset about it?" Henry could hear murmurs from the hallway coming toward him.

"Something like that," Mouth and Skills were walking to their rooms, passing Henry. "I just feel so bad she has to deal with another jerk. She deserves so much better."

"I'm telling you baby, that's where you step in," Mouth rolled his eyes as Henry listened to the voices trail away. He smiled wickedly as he thought to himself: getting closer to Brooke could be easier then he thought.

* * *

_So there you go,_

_It's really just a filler, I needed to conclude the "fun" part of the vacation, and make sure certain relationships got to where they needed to be. Up next, trouble ahead… the good stuff finally!_

_-hsl_


	11. Chapter 8

_Hey guys I am sooooooooooooooo sorry this took me forever! I figure I'd make up for it by making it a little longer and resolving some issues…_

_This chapter sets everything in motion…I hope you like it! I also somewhat changed the role of the 13__th__ ghost in the movie and made it fit better with my story…but very very slightly._

* * *

Peyton had just finished curling her hair. Everyone was either close to or already done getting ready to go out. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark green tank top. Brooke had put on a lacy maroon top with a plain pair of dark blue jeans. Dean, Skills and Lucas were downstairs waiting in the living room while the rest of them were in the kitchen.

"Not surprising that the last two you're waiting for are the girls," Nathan sat in a chair at the dining room table as he looked to Mouth, Sam, and Henry. Haley was standing over him with Jamie resting on her hip.

She shifted positions and laughed. "I'm sure they're just finishing up now."

Brooke and Peyton began walking down the stairs as soon as Haley finished speaking. They really looked good, and they were only going to a bar. Henry's lips curved into a wicked smile that no one, save Sam, seemed to notice. He was always on top of those sorts of things.

Mouth let out a fake yawn and stretched out his arms, "Finally."

Brooke bounced over to him and lightly hit him on the shoulder and smiled, "Now, don't be angry Mouth…you know it takes a little while to look this good." She winked at Henry in her flirtatious way. Well, if Dean was being an ass, then that wasn't going to stop _her_ from having a good time.

"Okay let's get a move on," Peyton yelled so the guys in the living room could hear her. Dean's attention was brought to the entryway when the crew walked out from the kitchen. He noticed Brooke, of course, right away. He also noticed Henry eyeing her up. Dean cringed a bit and began to get a little aggressive. Sam also picked up on this.

Lucas turned to Brooke, "So the five of us will take your car and Henry can go with Dean and Sam?"

The brother's looked to Henry. Sam nodded, "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement, "Alright! Now let's go! There's a bar and a pool table calling my name. And I see a few victims that can't wait to get their ass's beat." She smiled victoriously.

Dean looked at her, "_You_ play pool?"

She rolled her eyes, "Does that surprise you?" She watched as he shrugged, clearly a little taken back from her harsh tone.

Sam snickered a little under his breath. He knew his brother too well. First, he knew Dean was putting up a defense, becoming angry and pushing Brooke away when Sam found out his brother was clearly falling for this girl. Now, Dean was jealous because another guy was interested in what he clearly wanted to claim his. And Sam also saw that Dean didn't think Brooke should be upset…and that _she_ was the one being a bitch even though it was _clearly_ Dean's fault in the first place. He wondered how this would all play out in the long run.

Eventually, they said goodbye to Haley, Nathan, and Jamie before going out the door. Henry warned them about the basement, yet again, and they told him not to worry about a thing. He also mentioned a friend of his would be stopping by, and not to get scared if some stranger is seen in the house. Haley and Jamie waved at the cars as they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Chevy Impala and the S.U.V. pulled into the parking lot of the bar- piling out and piling into the place in a matter of seconds. It was a new bar, and smelt of alcohol and cigarettes- which was strange seeing as how it was a non-smoking place. It was crowded with adults that were around their own ages to older, early 20's to maybe mid 50's. It was smoky, due to the effects of a fog machine, and it was loud, thanks to the D.J. The band was performing in a few minutes so they set their things down at a table near the bar. Lucas and Brooke went to buy the first round of drinks while Peyton tried to get herself backstage to talk to the band. Sam and Dean went over to the stage to check it out and Mouth and Skills stood with Henry.

"Eight Buds please," Brooke smiled sweetly at the young, and attractive bartender. Lucas laughed at her and sat himself up on a stool. "What?" She demanded.

"Flirting with Henry, Dean, and now the bartender? You are all over the place Brooke Davis," He reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet.

Brooke stopped his hands, "No I got it Luke." He sighed and put his wallet down. "And so what? I'm on vacation. _I'm_ going to have fun…even if that means trying to forget about a certain _Mr. I'm-A-Jackass-Who-Ignores-People-And-Won't-Tell-Them-What's-Wrong_."

Brooke acknowledged Lucas's funny look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke rested his elbows on the table and Brooke took a seat next to him.

"There's nothing to talk about," She avoided his gaze.

"You know, I _do_ know you better then that," He kept trying to look in her eyes. "Whatever this guy did to you- you're pretty mad about it."

She turned to face it, "Yeah, well do you blame me? Who does he think he is…everything was just fine until he went all broody- I thought that was your job?"

He laughed, "Well he has to have a good reason for it. Try-"

"Lucas Scott, don't even say 'Try Talking To Him' because I've tried and there _is_ _no_ talking to him." She let out an aggravated sigh. "I just don't get why I'm so upset."

Luke nodded slowly, "Oh I think I know."

She shot him a look and raised a brow.

"You like him. And not in the normal 'friends with benefits' sort of way," Lucas smirked. He had his friend all figured out.

Brooke decided there was no fighting with him, "Yeah well that's another smart move by yours truly. Get involved and actually start to really _fall_ for someone who I'm probably never going to see again in a week. And then he's got to be so…so…goddamn stubborn about God knows what and not even tell me what's wrong. I didn't want drama!"

The bartender set down a tray of beers and Brooke handed him her credit card. She quickly reached for a beer and popped off the top and took a hard swig. She smiled and winked at the bartender when he came back with her card and receipt.

"So I figure I'll _drown _my relationship issues in booze and a few guys to make me forget about it all," She shrugged.

"You know that's not the answer Brooke." She nodded at Luke.

"I know, I just don't…understand what's going on… I need to take my mind off of it," She watched Lucas grab the tray and stand up. She stood too and followed him back to their table.

"You could try talking to him again or even talking to Sam. I could even see what's up if you want. You know I don't like seeing you like this," Luke saw Brooke help clear their table of coats so he could put the tray down.

"Who wants beer?" Brooke yelled to her friends who were spread throughout the place. Others looked over at her when she called. "Ew, not _you_."

Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled. "I think you'll be okay. But you've got to settle things before you end them."

Brooke saw Peyton, Sam and, Dean coming toward them, "Kind of like you too, huh?" She sighed and took another swig. "The heart's a confusing place that no one really wants to dive into. So we stay away. It's not that easy to open up and take everything in, Luke. You should understand that."

She walked away from him and over to where Mouth and Henry were on the other side of the room. Lucas watched as she put her arm around Mouth and started to laugh and engage in flirtatious conversation with Henry.

Dean saw it too. He and Sam stopped at the table and each took a bottle.

"Sam, do you think I could actually talk to you for a second?" Peyton tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah sure." She smiled and led him over toward the bar, leaving Dean alone with Lucas.

"She's been through a lot you know," Lucas looked to Dean who continued to stare at Brooke and the others with almost envious eyes. "She's like a sister to me…I wouldn't want to see anything happen to her. She deserves better then whatever you're doing."

Dean shot him a look.

Lucas put his hands up in defense, "I'm not saying anything bad about you- I don't really know what happened. The problem is- she doesn't know what happened either. And she's hurting pretty bad…although she won't admit it." He took his beer and looked at Dean. "Just talk to her."

Dean stayed silent, absorbing the information and replaying that line over in his head, 'She's been through enough' and 'She's been through a lot'. Dean never meant for her to hurt…but he knew she'd wind up hurting anyway. But what Lucas said, Dean realized that at least she deserves to know something. He just wasn't sure of what to say.

"So you needed to talk to me?" Sam asked when he and Peyton were out of earshot from the others.

"I hate to ask you this but," Peyton looked back at Brooke who was talking with Henry, and noticed Dean staring at the two enviously. "I just hate to see my friend hurting, and I know she is, because of something that happened with your brother. Do you know anything about that?"

Sam chuckled softly.

Peyton raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Something funny?"

"It's just typical Dean," Peyton had another questioning look on her face as Sam began to explain. "Well, I sort of told Dean that I noticed he was getting really close to Brooke, which is kind of a first for him…you see, he's all for one night stands and he's only had one serious relationship in his life, I think Brooke scares him. I noticed when he's with her, he's sort of distracted. And when I told him I noticed it, he got defensive. It's like he's trying to avoid Brooke so he won't hurt her or she won't hurt him when we eventually have to leave."

Peyton nodded her head and her eyes softened, as she listened to Sam.

"But I can tell you one thing," Sam turned to look at his brother and Peyton followed his gaze. "He really likes her."

They were watching the scene in front of them. Peyton saw Dean's expression and understood where Sam was coming from. They saw Brooke catch Dean's gaze and her flirtatious smile dropped, only for a second. She turned away from Dean once Henry started talking to her again, and they watched as the two walked towards them to the bar.

"Hey P.Sawyer," Brooke called to her friend and winked at the sight of her and Sam. Peyton rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Brooke," she called after her. "Can we talk to you for a sec?"

She looked over to Henry and excused her self, "I'll only be a minute."

Sam and Peyton watched Brooke leave Henry at the bar and come over to them.

"What's up?" She put her hands on her hips and looked back and fourth between the two.

"I think we should be asking you that. You talk to Dean yet?" Peyton watched Brooke's expression dramatically change.

"No, and I don't intend to," She folded her arms.

"I think you should," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "And why's that?"

"Because he's really into to you- and I know the only reason my brother's acting like this is because he's intimidated by you and afraid of getting close to someone," Sam explained.

Brooke looked over to Dean, who was now sitting at a table next to some girl. "Well it's his fault. He can apologize to me. But from the looks of it, it looks like he's not too heartbroken over the whole thing."

She rolled her eyes and walked back over to the bar.

Sam looked over to the table his brother was sitting at and sighed. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Peyton nodded, "Thanks Sam."

* * *

Back at the house, Haley, Nathan, and Jamie were engaged in a game of hide-and-seek. Haley sat in the stair well with her eyes covered, counting back from a hundred.

"3…2…1…ready or not, here I come!" She smiled and jumped off of the stairs. She began her search in the upstairs bedrooms, in and out of each one. After no luck, she walked to the kitchen and dining room.

"Man I must be getting really rusty at this or you guys are really good," She mumbled to herself as she finished looking underneath the dining room table. Haley entered the study, looking under desks and chairs. She then spotted something out of the corner of her eye, a closet. "Oh I got you now." She smiled and opened the door. _'Damn' _she thought to herself when all she saw was coats.

Abruptly, the coats were thrown out of the way and someone grabbed onto Haley. She let out a piercing scream over the roar of laughter coming from the other person.

"Nathan?" Haley looked up into her husbands face as he let go, holding his sides from laughter. She hit him hard in the shoulder. "You jerk! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Ouch," Nathan held his arm where Haley had punched him. He quieted down before speaking, "I'm sorry Hales, but the look on your face was _priceless_." He began to chuckle again.

She rolled her eyes, "Not funny. And where on Earth is Jamie? I can't find him anywhere."

"I think you're just bad at this game," Nathan smirked and Haley shot him a look. "Oh relax, I'll help you find him."

"You told him not to go in the basement right? Henry told us _not_ to go in there," Haley warned.

"Uhh…not exactly," Nathan stuttered.

Haley let out a small laugh. "Way to go responsible Dad." They started moving toward the basement, and Haley started calling her son's name.

"Jamie! Jim Jam!" Haley stopped at the doorway of the basement and looked down. "Honey if you're down there, please come out. Henry told us not to go in the basement!" Haley voice was panicky. Nathan held her shoulders in attempt to comfort her.

"It's just a basement Hales, it's not a big deal," he looked down the stairs.

"Yeah," Haley gulped. "But I hate basements." She inhaled and started to follow Nathan down the stairs. They stopped when they heard a small yell.

Haley jumped, "Did you hear that? It sounded like Jamie! Do you think he's okay!" Nathan began to worry. They heard the voice again.

"Mama!"

Nathan's eyes widened and the two started to run down the stairs. Someone behind them cleared their throat, and they stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.

There was a man standing at the top of the stairs. He was in his 20's, with short brown hair and a slight beard, wearing a pair of black pants and a dark green jacket. His one arm was behind his back and he held a smirk on his face.

"Oh thank God," Haley let out a sigh of relief. Nathan let her collapse onto his chest as he held her and looked up at the guy.

Nathan stepped forward and extended a hand, "You must be Henry's friend, Kale? He said you were coming-"

Nate was cut off when Kale revealed what he was hiding behind his back. He held a wooden bat and continued to grin. Unexpectedly, Kale brought up the bat and hit Nathan across the face with it. Haley screamed and tried to hold up her unconscious husband.

"Nathan, Nathan!" She rocked him back and fourth in attempt to wake him up.

"You should have listened to Henry," Kale strattled his legs on each side of the step as he gripped the bat in his hands. Haley stared up at him, tears falling down her face as she breathed heavily. "The basement is off limits. But since you're so curious, why don't I show you around later?"

He took up his bat and swung once again.

* * *

Dean swallowed the last bit of his beer and wiped his lips. He turned to the woman he was sitting next to and grinned. She had lightly tanned skin and brown curly hair.

"So what'd you say you were doing here Kathy?" He asked.

"Long story," She downed another shot. "But the short version,- there's this old house I used to live in. My father inherited it after our deadbeat Uncle 'died'. But anyway, I heard it was recently re-built. And honestly I don't know who would ever want to rebuild a place like that. That's why I came back here- I just wanted to check on it…make sure no one was seriously considering buying it."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Bad experience?"

She snorted, "Ha! You could say that. I'm telling you- it was a hell house. Don't suppose you believe in ghosts?"

He suddenly felt this story sounding familiar…recently re-built house, ghosts, and a girl named Kathy Kriticos. "I'm intrigued. Continue."

"Well," She leaned in closer. "That place housed ghosts. And no one decided to tell us until _after_ we moved in. Let's just say that one night was literally one from Hell. And the sooner that house is _gone_, the better. People were killed in that house; those were some damned spirits that shouldn't be messed with, that's for sure. Apparently the guy was a ghost collector…he used the demons to open some sort of portal."

Dean nodded and saw Sam coming toward him.

Kathy began to laugh, "You probably think I'm insane, everyone does." She took another shot.

He shook his head, "You're not insane. But listen, thanks for the drink, I've got to go." He stood up and pushed his chair in.

She rolled her eyes and twirled the shot glass in her hand. Kathy watched Dean walk away and called after him, "Sure thing."

"Who was that?" Sam asked when he met up with his brother.

"Kathy Kriticos …the daughter that apparently lived in the Kriticos house the first time. She thinks the house is better off destroyed. Which is probably a good idea." Dean looked back at the girl sitting at the table. She was drunk out of her mind, and Dean couldn't blame her…having to go through all of that and not having anyone to talk to…people just thinking you were crazy.

"Well I'm with you on that. But listen, dude, you've really got to talk to Brooke," Dean narrowed his eyes. "Look, I know how you feel Dean. But not talking is just going to make it worse."

"And what do you want me to say? Hey, sorry I can't be with you…cause I'm dieing in a few months…and I can't exactly have a girlfriend in between hunting demons and road tripping it cross-country. Besides she's having a great time with Henry anyway…why does she need me." Dean started to walk off.

Sam stopped him, "I know how you feel, Dean. But, Brooke's hurting like you are. And if you don't believe me, believe her best friend. Peyton understands that she's flirting with Henry to try and forget about how much of a dick you were to her. But she's not going to get over it…it's just going to make it worse. And I know you don't want that to happen."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and looked back over to the bar where Brooke was. He looked back to Sam. His brother shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"I'm having a good time with you Brooke," Henry said as he grazed a finger against her bare arm.

Brooke smiled, although she felt a little uncomfortable. "Me too, thanks for hanging with me."

"No problem," He smiled. He felt a vibration from his pocket. Henry sighed, "Sorry it's Kale. I have to take this." He took the phone out of his pocket and made his way outside so he could actually hear.

Brooke watched him leave and she sighed relieved. She looked to the stage where they announced the band that was about to play. There was a roar of people and applause and she watched as Skills, Mouth, and Peyton made their way to the front of the stage, a typical P. Sawyer action, causing Brooke to smile.

"Seat taken?" Brooke turned around to see an older, flabbier, and very drunken guy standing next to her.

She laughed to herself, "Go for it boozy." She shifted her position away from the guy to avoid him.

"So what're you dr-drinkin pretty girly?" He made a move and grabbed her thigh.

Brooke jumped up out of her seat and slapped his hand, "Whoa, okay look. I'm not a piece of meat. You're clearly in a drunken state right now…and even if you _weren't, _you're still not my type. So sorry, but I'm not interested." She turned her back and began to walk.

"Come on, we could just have some fun," He grabbed her arm in a tight squeeze, preventing her from walking away.

"Hey, ouch, that hurts-" she warned, struggling to pull away.

The guy leaned in, breathing into her face and she could smell the whisky. "Listen girly, I want you. And I don't think I'm going to take no for an answer."

Someone tapped the guy on his shoulder so he let go of Brooke and turned around.

"She said no, and I think you'd better listen to her." Dean smirked and looked over to Brooke, who was avoiding his gaze.

The drunk spat and laughed, "And what are you going to do about it hot shot?" He stood up, leveling himself with the Dean, and wobbling a little.

Dean laughed, "I won't have to do much." He lunged forward as if going to punch his face in with all his might, but instead he stopped abruptly, causing a fake out. The drunken guy jumped backward and stumbled on a bar stool and came tumbling down.

Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes as the people around her laughed. She watched the guy struggle to get up when a security guard helped him to his feet.

"I think you've had a little too much," the guard said as led the drunk out of the bar.

Dean laughed and turned to Brooke. At the sight of Dean, her smile disappeared and she began to walk away.

"Brooke," He called after her.

She turned around harshly, "What do you want?"

"Ouch, I guess I deserve that." He looked into narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, and you know what I deserve? An explanation." She snapped.

Dean sighed, "Well you're going to get one. Listen, I'm sorry about today. I'm not sorry about the incredible sex, the making out, or the fun we've had the last 24 hours..."

Brooke wanted to smirk, but she held her composure and kept staring at him blankly.

"But what I am sorry for, is hurting you. Because I never meant to. But I'm new to this whole relationship thing- you scare me Brooke Davis… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot and I don't know if either of us can handle it when this vacation is finally over." Dean held her hand and stared into her eyes, trying to find a sign of forgiveness or relief. "And if you can put all of this cliché and corny behavior aside to see how genuinely sorry I really am, that'd be great so I can stop feeling like an idiot."

She smiled softly, "Dean, I like you a lot too. And I know we said we wouldn't do that…but at this point I don't really care because of how sexy you look right now and how I just really want to make out with you." Dean smirked and held her in an embrace. "... And we can figure out all the complications later."

That last whisper echoed in his ear for a while, but he forgot about it when he captured her lips in his.

* * *

The band continued playing for about 15 minutes before taking a break and going backstage. Peyton left the crowd and went to the table where Sam, Lucas, Mouth, and Skills were now sitting.

"So you guys like the music?" She asked.

"Yeah they were good," Lucas replied and everyone seemed to agree.

Sam looked over to Brooke and Dean who just came over.

"Looks like someone made up," Peyton smiled and whispered a 'thank-you' to Sam.

Dean couldn't think of any smart remark but instead just smiled.

Brooke looked at him and laughed, "Yeah it would seem that way."

"Good, I was getting sick of all this moping," Lucas joked.

"Oh really?" She laughed. "So you're all enjoying yourselves?"

Mouth nodded, "Skills got a few phone numbers and I got a free drink…from some guy named Rudy."

They all began laughing.

There was a sudden obnoxious ringing and Sam reached into his pocket.

"Uh…" Sam read the caller idea and looked to Dean. "It's Bobby. Sorry guys we'll be right back."

Dean followed his brother into a corner of the bar where it was quiet.

"Hello?" Sam answered and put the call on speaker so the two could hear him.

"Henry Rafkin and Kale Oretzia?? Why didn't you call me sooner?" Bobby's voice sounded harsh.

"What? What is it?"

"Boys, you guys have to get those kids out of that house…those two aren't to be trusted. I helped Henry and Kale re-capture those spirits…but all they seemed to want was to open that portal again. I thought nothing of it since there hasn't been any activity…I guess since your father's death it opened the perfect opportunity to retrieve the book from his oblivious son's. Boys…the portal in that house is the eye of Hell."

"Wait…Bobby…can you explain what that all means?" Dean sounded impatient.

"Did you happen to see a giant machine in the center of the house? Moving rings?"

"Yeah Henry told us that's where we were going to be preforming the ritual to exorsize the spirits once and for all." Sam looked at Dean.

"_Do not trust him_. There are two spells in that book…one to kill the spirits and one to control the spirits to open the portal."

"So he lied to us." Sam stated.

"You bet your sorry ass he lied to you. Probably to trick you into opening the portal. You two need to stop being so gullible and start background checking things."

"Well we called you didn't we?" Dean retorted.

"Not the point. Look, that giant machine was built for the sole purpose of opening a portal to the "Ocularis Infernum", which means Eye of Hell. It's a demonic device that allows its user to see into the future. It requires the twelve ghosts to do so. And the thirteenth ghost triggers the machine."

"Wait, but I was in the basement…I didn't see a thirteenth ghost Bobby," Sam explained.

"The thirteenth ghost is human…until it sacrifices itself to start the machine. It's normally a female sacrifice. Henry and Kale were probably planning on using one of those kids that rented out the house. You boys have to stop them."

Dean looked to Sam and they all had the same thought on their minds. One of their new friends were in danger, and they were the poor saps who were being played.

"We're on it Bobby."

"And boys? Don't forget…be careful…if those 12 ghosts get released…they'll want revenge and they're bitches to kill.You'll need the book."

"Alright Bobby, thanks. We'll call you later." Sam hung up the phone.

"Shit," Dean said when he realized Henry had taken the book the moment they met him.

"Looks like we've got a hunt after all," Sam looked over to the Tree Hill group. "We have to go warn them…somehow. We can get back to the house, as if we know nothing, get the book, tie Henry and his friend up, and say the spell ourselves. It won't be that hard…just as long as we stay on our toes."

"Easier said then done," Dean grunted as they began to walk back to the group.

* * *

Brooke's laughter ceased as she felt her cell ring in her pocket, "Hello?" She answered.

There was static and groaning on the other line.

"Hello?" She repeated and looked at her caller i.d "Haley? Hales…you there? Hello?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, "Is everything alright?"

"Can't tell," She mumbled.

Then, she heard a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Mmm…Brooke? Ahh…" Haley sounded hurt, from what Brooke could tell.

"Haley…are you alright?" She covered her other ear with her hand so she could hear better.

"No…Brooke…help," Brooke heard that clearly. And then she heard a whining scream before the line went dead.

Brooke's eyes widened and she closed her phone.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" Peyton asked and put a hand on her shoulder. Mouth and Skills exchanged worried glances.

Brooke looked around and saw Henry coming back from his long telephone conversation and then she saw Dean and Sam come back as well.

They four of them spoke simultaneously, "I think we should go now."

* * *

_Mouth let out a fake yawn and stretched out his arms, "Finally."_

……_..I thought that was appropriate considering my lack of updates in a while )…again I apologize!_

_Okay, so there it is!_

_Thanks guys for reading this story…it's nice to know you like my attempt at story writing haha_

_Reviews motivate me so don't be shy! :)_

_-hsl_


	12. Chapter 9

Hey guys

_Ahhhhh I hope you guys don't hate me for making you wait! I know, I hate cliffhangers…but it doesn't me I don't like to write them :)_

_Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Love you all!_

* * *

"So what was that long phone call with Kale about?" Dean looked in the rearview mirror to Henry who was sitting in the back of the Impala as they drove back to the house.

He watched him shrug his shoulders, "Nothing. He just said he got to the house and wanted to know when we would get home. He wants those ghosts destroyed as soon as possible."

"Yeah I'll bet," Dean mumbled and then looked at Sam. "God this woman is sure in a hurry to get back."

Sam laughed softly.

Brooke drove back to the house as fast as she could while the Winchester's followed not very far behind her.

"Whoa Davis, what's the emergency?" Peyton asked as she clutched the armrest of the passenger seat.

She focused on the road as she spoke, "I don't want to freak you out…but something's going on in that house. I got a call from Haley back at the bar…she sounded hurt."

Lucas' attention was brought to the front, "What did she say?"

"That's the thing," Brooke explained. "All I could make out was 'Help' and then the line went dead."

"Well why didn't you tell Henry?" Lucas' voice grew stern.

"Gee, I don't know…maybe because all I really cared about was getting home to make sure they were alright," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Besides," Skills chimed in. "He could be the one behind it."

Mouth rolled his eyes, "Look, Haley's probably fine. What kind of trouble could they possibly get into?"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know…but Brooke I hope you're wrong."

The two cars finally pulled up to the house.

Brooke turned her car off and unbuckled her seatbelt and watched as Sam, Dean and Henry got out of the Impala.

Dean saw her staring at him from the car and secretly motioned for her to come here.

She acknowledged the gesture and turned herself around. "Can you guys do me a favor and just go inside and check on Haley?"

Lucas nodded and Skills opened the door so they could pile out.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" Peyton asked her worried friend.

She shook her head, "I can't tell. Just please go inside and help find them? I'll be inside in a second." She looked back out of the windshield.

Peyton nodded slowly and opened the car door and left.

Brooke popped open the drivers side door and hopped out and made her way over to the three guys. They were standing in a circle, not exchanging words but glances back and fourth. Henry reached into his pocket and checked his phone. He smiled and looked up.

Dean saw her walking toward them and he let out a fake cough and looked at Sam. His brother nodded, understanding the motion.

The eldest Winchester smiled, "Hey Brooke, can I talk to you?"

"Actually," Henry cut in. "I have to show you something inside. It'll only take a second, but it can't wait."

Sam glanced over to Dean. He shifted positions and stammered, trying to think of what to say.

"Um, Brooke, I don't think-"

"I won't take no for an answer," Henry smirked and watched Dean's exasperated expression.

Sam held a pleading look as he stared at Brooke.

She kinked a questioning brow and looked over to Dean, who had almost the exact same expression. She felt something was wrong. "Well…I-uh"

"Come on, Brooke- don't you trust me?" Henry smiled winningly and she shrugged.

"Okay sure," She caught a glimpse of his brightening and hopeful eyes. There was something not right about them- at least that's what her gut was telling her. "But after I talk with the Winchesters."

Dean smiled arrogantly and shot a look to Henry.

Henry nodded acceptingly, "Well then, let's all go inside and chat. It's getting cold out here."

The brother's once again exchanged glances and Sam looked over to the Impala.

"Yeah, good idea," Sam agreed. "Hold on a second."

The three watched as he jogged over to the Impala and popped open the trunk. Dean watched him grab some things and stick them into his coat pocket.

Henry mysteriously stared at his bulging pocket, "Ready?"

"All set," Sam faked a smile and looked to Dean.

"Right then," Henry nodded and smiled at Brooke. "Let's go."

He leaned over and grabbed her hand. She stared at him for a while until he smiled reassuringly. Dean snorted and looked to his brother.

"We have to watch this guy like a hawk," He whispered so only Sam could hear him. He watched his younger brother nod in agreement.

The four walked inside and gathered into the main room. The Winchesters started walking toward the study, on a mission to locate their book. Brooke looked around for her friends. She listened intensely for them, but could hear nothing but the shuffling of their own feet. The brothers and Brooke stopped when they heard Henry shut and lock the main door.

"Brooke," Dean called out for her as he kept a sharp gaze on Henry. She looked over to him and walked by his side.

"Look," he started in a hush tone. "I think you should know something-"

But before he could finish explaining, there was a sudden commotion and the three whipped their heads around to the archway, entering into the hallway.

A dark-haired man was standing there, watching Brooke as he smiled. There were two other mysterious men with him, one a short blonde and the other a muscular, almost thug-like, brunette.

"Kale!" Henry walked over to the three and greeted his friend. "Nice to see you made it. Let me introduce you to some people."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, yet again, as Brooke tilted her head at the strangers. She forced a small smile and casually said hi.

"You know John Winchester's boys? Dean and Sam, this is Kale Oretzia, the friend I mentioned to you about. These are his friends Dan Moss and Jack Berringer. They've come to help out with the problem." He winked.

"Looks like we won't need you after all," Kale smiled wickedly. "Nice meeting you though. I'd hate to keep you from your job, but I'd say it's best you two run along now."

Dean began to laugh, "Listen Kale, we're not going anywhere until this job is finished. The_ right way._"

Henry looked at his friends, "What do you mean?" He questioned as he turned back to the brothers.

Sam looked to Dean and nodded.

"See, we had a talk with a friend of ours. Bobby Singer? Yeah well he mentioned some unsettleing things. So, why don't we all make this easy, you give us our book so my brother and I can do the job _ourselves_. We don't want this to get messy."

"Oh, is that a threat?" Kale kinked an eyebrow. He looked to his friends and chuckled. "You Winchesters are so naïve."

"Um…guys?" Brooke coughed and brought attention to her. "Still here." She did a little wave and smirked.Then, she looked at Dean, "What job? Am I missing something?"

Henry smiled, "Oh, you know I almost forgot!" He walked over to the girl and put his arm around her shoulder. "This is Brooke Davis, the one I was telling you about Kale."

Brooke's eyes widened as her eye brows went up, "So you were talking about me?" She tried to play it cool, even though she was feeling sick to her stomach.

He smiled again, "Of course." He walked her over to Dan and Jack and they smiled, checking her out. "I wouldn't forget to mention _you, _Brooke."

Kale looked over to the two men, who stared at him questioningly. He nodded slowly and winked and the men smiled.

Suddenly, they lunged forward and grabbed onto Brooke, quickly covering her mouth and tying back her hands in a quick, swift motion. She couldn't even let out a scream, as she was being bound.

Dean and Sam impulsively lunged forward. Henry and Kale were too quick as they knocked them out from behind, bringing that almost too familiar bat above their heads. The brothers fell to the floor, and Brooke let out a scared and helpless muffled scream as she let her eyes fill up. She was confused, and terrified. Henry and Kale walked toward her, smiling an equally deranged grin. Kale brought the bat down on her head as well, knocking her out.

* * *

The basement was cold and barely lit up. It had an eerie essence of death, go figure. As the rest of the house was, the basement was gigantic but unfamiliar. The same glass walls were spread throughout, and the same Latin inscriptions carved perfectly into its structure. The same group of friends sat up against the walls of a bound box, encasing them in a small area.

Slowly waking, Dean raised his head and winced at the dull light that cascaded down from the ceiling. He shook his head to try and clear his vision. Clearer now, he looked around the room. He saw a frightening scene in front of him. The same seven people he had been living with for the past few days, only they were probably scared out of their minds. They didn't look to well either. Blood dripped from hairlines and multiple bruises were visible on exposed arms.

"Dean," Someone from his side nudged him. He looked up to see his brother tied up next to him. Feeling relieved it was Sam, Dean let out a sigh. His head suddenly shot up, noticing they were missing someone.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas spoke out before Dean could get the chance. His voice was weak, and Dean felt sorry these kids had to go through all of this.

Dean looked over to Sam, who shook his head and shrugged. His eyes met the ground as he spoke, "We don't know. She was with us upstairs…but Henry must have-"

Peyton sobbed loudly, and Dean forgot to finish his sentence because of the outburst. She knew her best friend must have been in more trouble then they were. Lucas leaned over and held onto her. She reluctantly gave in, not caring that she was mad at him anymore. But she just needed a person to hold.

Haley shook and sniffled. She looked over to her husband and her son. Jamie's head was hidden in his chest, and she could only guess he was crying. Nathan looked back at her and smiled weakly, in a sense to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright," Sam spoke through the silence. All eyes looked up at him

Skills sat up and started pounding on the walls, in another attempt to try and become free from the glass that closed them in. Of course, no luck. Mouth sat silently beside him, his eyes filled with tears but he was fighting hard to hold back from letting them out.

"And how would you know that?" Lucas snapped harshly.

Dean stared back at him, "Look, we don't. But we're trying to tell you that we are going to do whatever we can to get Brooke back and you guys out safely." He looked over to Jamie, who stirred from his position. As Dean watched the innocent child, he felt almost guilty for not getting them out sooner. Now this little boy was in trouble. So was his family. Their friends. And Brooke.

Jamie sat up and looked at his Uncle Lucas. Lucas twitched as he saw his small nephews eyes red and puffy. He began to speak.

"It's okay Uncle Lucas," Jamie's voice quivered. "They're superheroes, remember?"

Nathan squeezed his son in his arms, vowing to himself he'd never let him go again. Haley looked to the two men.

"What do you mean you're going to do whatever you can to help us? Who are you? What's going on around here?" She had tears streaming off of her face. She spoke harshly, but she needed answers. She needed to know what was going on.

Sam looked up at her. Dean glanced at his brother and let his head hang. He stood up slowly and sighed again. He stretched out his legs and cracked his neck. He looked around their glass chamber, looking for some type of way out. He knew they were stuck, and helpless, so he banged against the glass in frustration.

"I guess we're going to be here for a while," He said. "Maybe I should start by telling you what we're doing here. My brother and I, we're not friends of Henry's. Hell, I only met him the day we got here."

Eyes were on him, and ears listened intensively.

So he continued.

"This is going to sound really strange, and you probably won't even believe us," He looked to his brother for support. It was always hard telling people they were the victims of the devil's cruel game. "But this house- was built to open up a portal to Hell. Ghosts power the machine. And they're right out there." He pointed out into the rest of the basement. There were more enclosed rooms, like the one they were in, but they surrounded them.

"There are twelve of them. And the reason we came here was to destroy the ghosts. Henry and his buddies upstairs tricked us…and they're the ones planning on opening the eye of Hell. See, we're hunters of the supernatural. It's kind of our job to protect you. And you can look at me like I'm insane all you want. But it won't help you get out of here alive." He stepped down and sat beside his brother.

Sam took over. "And in order to power the machine, they need a female sacrifice. A thirteenth ghost. Which is probably Brooke. The ghosts are spread throughout this basement, in containment fields like this one. The Latin inscribed around them is to keep the ghosts out. Or in. Depending on what side you're on. And the only way to see the ghosts are with the glasses."

Nathan looked down to his son, who still had a pair on. He slid them off and clutched them in his hand, studying them in all aspects. He hesitated to put them on, so he kept them by his side.

"How do you know all of this?" Mouth questioned. "You're- "

"Crazy?" Dean finished his sentence. "Yeah so we've been told. Like I said, you can either ignore us or believe us so we can try to get the hell out of here."

Peyton let go of Lucas and reached into her pocket. Haley did the same thing. They pulled out identical pairs of the clear glasses that Brooke had given to them the other night. They looked to the Winchesters.

Dean nodded, "Put them on if you don't believe us. Just know I warned you."

Peyton shook her head and through the glasses on the floor, "I don't need to see anything."

Sam's head lowered as Dean let out a breath. They had enough problems to think about, and getting people to listen to them was a mission on it's own.

Peyton continued to speak, catching them by surprise. "I believe you."

Haley nodded and looked to Nathan.

He weakly smiled at her again and then looked at Sam and Dean, "We do too."

Skills softly chuckled, "I told you we were in the middle of a horror movie."

Mouth rolled his eyes, "Dude, seriously?" He watched as Skills shrugged.

Lucas stood up and helped Peyton to her feet. "Even if this is all true, how are we suppose to get Brooke back safely? I don't know if you've noticed but we're a little stuck here, with only three pairs of these ghost vision goggles if we ever do get out. And how are we suppose to trust you?"

Someone came up from behind them, on the other side of the glass. He tapped on it, catching them all by surprise.

Dean and Sam recognized Dan Moss, another one of Henry and Kale's friends.

He smirked as Dean scowled. "Calm down Winchester. You're girlfriends fine. For now."

Dean clenched his fists, "You son of a bitch, I swear to God if you touch her-"

"You'll what?" He cut him off. "Shoot me? Tough luck, but a bullet isn't going to pierce those walls. Maybe it'll ricochet and hit one of your friends there. Oh speaking of which, you guys might as well trust them. Because it's all true." He revealed something he was holding in his hands and placed them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched him set a few pairs of the ghost goggles down.

Dan smirked, "In good time Winchester, in good time."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Nathan gently put Jamie aside Haley as he stood up. "Do you enjoy torturing us? Does it make you laugh when you see my four-year-old son crying in the corner? Because I swear, I'll get out of here. And when I do, you and your friends will be the _first _things I'm going to take care of. And make sure of that."

They watched him laugh sinisterly, "You won't even get the chance."

"What are you going to do with us?" Peyton wiped her dripping nose on her sleeve.

Dan turned to the blonde and smirked, "Henry and Kale have a plan for you all. I guess I should tell you since there's no way you'd even get out of here alive to spill the beans to your friend upstairs."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he waited for him to continue.

He paced around the box, starring at each one of the trapped bodies as he spoke, "In a few minutes, you'll all be let out of this box. But the basements going to be sealed shut so none of you get out. And at the same time- you see all these containment cubes around here like yours?" He gestured to the rest of the basement surrounding them. "One by one, they'll open up, letting out the spirits, who will eventually do our dirty work by getting rid of you." He leaned over and picked up the glasses by his feet. "These will be here when you get out. I figured I'd give you the pleasure of letting you watch what'll be ripping you into pieces."

"Well aren't you just a saint?" Dean pounded on the wall again in aggravation. Lucas gritted his teeth, "And what are you planning on doing to Brooke?"

"That is another story," Dan continued pacing. "We're just going to tell her she'll have to go through with the sacrifice if she wants her friends to live. But she doesn't know you'll be gone by that time."

Haley held her sons ears the whole time he was explaining this and she stared up at this man, with pure hatred in her heart and revenge in her eyes, just like everyone else.

Dan paused for a second. They all watched as he turned around the corner, to the center of the house. After a few seconds, he emerged from the corridor, "Sorry. I just had to set the machine in motion. Only a matter of time before this thing opens up."

Lucas shook his head at Dan, and began to charge at the glass. Peyton quickly held him back. He looked down at her when she softly spoke.

"You can't do anything Luke. He'll get what he deserves…sooner or later." Peyton shot the man a look.

"You bastard," Nathan nearly screamed. "I can't believe you're _that sick _to actually go through with killing people, let alone a four year old child!" He punched the glass a few times as he inhaled sharply.

Skills shook his head and looked at Dan disappointingly. "You are one sick and twisted mother fu-"

"I think he gets it," Mouth spoke suddenly.

Dan laughed at the helpless group, showing no emotion but being amused. Yep, definitely a sick mother. "Well I think it's time for me to go now." He started to walk back up the stairs but stopped and turned around. He looked at Jamie, "Maybe I'll take sympathy on your kid." He shrugged his shoulders and turned back around. "Good luck."

With that, he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Brooke fearfully stared at the men in front of her as they finished explaining the master plan, the spirits, and the sacrifice for her friends. She had been trying really hard not to show any fear at all, but at this time she was no longer as strong as she'd been. She didn't care anymore…everyone was in danger now- herself, the friends she's known for a lifetime- the ones always there for her-, her helpless godson, and her new friends…Sam…and Dean. She was sitting against a long pole in the middle of the house, tied up behind the back, with her knees to her chest. She let herself collapse into her lap, hiding her tears.

When she regained composure, she looked back up, "You're crazy." It was all she managed to say.

Kale knelt down beside her. "Do you think we'd really go through all of this to say 'Oh wait…just kidding!' or what? You better believe it's all true."

"How?" She said sternly. "You expect me to believe that there are ghosts you're harboring in the basement of this house so they can power the machine to open the eye of hell, just so you and your messed up posse can have unlimited knowledge? And now you tell me I've got to kill myself to let my friends live?"

"Is that a problem? Didn't think you were that selfish Brooke," Henry stood over her.

"I'm not," She snapped. "But I'm not going to trust you."

Kale leaned into her, "You might as well. You have to perform the jump out of a selfless act of love to save your friends. I thought you could handle that." He whispered.

Brooke spat in his face and kept her eyes narrowed.

He took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his face off. He shrugged and stood back up, "Suit yourself. But you've got limited time left on this Earth. Enjoy it."

She shook her head and looked away from the two, to try and avoid their stares.

"Oh," Henry watched as she drew her attention back to them. "I guess I should probably tell you all about your boyfriend, too."

She raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled, "Doesn't surprise me Winchester wouldn't tell you what he's actually doing here, huh? Didn't you think it was important to know what your new guy does for a living?"  
Brooke was curious. But she knew Dean wasn't a bad person, and if he didn't tell her, he must have had good reason, "I don't care."

"Oh but I think you do," Henry smiled. "You see, him and his brother first came here to help us."

He watched as she looked down. Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Would Dean actually team up with this horrible person?

Henry continued, "They delivered the book we needed for the incantations to control the ghosts and the machine."

Brooke looked back up at him, "I don't believe you. Dean wouldn't-"

"Would you learn to bite your tongue? I'm not finished," He shook his head. "Anyway…the Winchesters came here because they thought we were going to destroy the ghosts. You know, they are _really _dumb sometimes. At first we kept them around to help us with the incantation. But they were getting suspicious. So when Kale finally came with his friends, I knew we could put the original plan in motion…hence why they're also down in the basement with your friends."

"How would Sam and Dean even know about all of this stuff? This is exactly why I _don't _believe you," She continued to stare at him with a disgusted look.

He continued to laugh, "You are really so naive. Dean and Sam know about this 'stuff' because it's their job…I'm not surprised he didn't tell you, just surprised you were never curious enough to ask."

"Okay spit it out already," She rolled her eyes.

"Patience, Davis. You're boyfriend and his brother are hunters. And not the regular shooting deer in the woods type…they hunt the supernatural." Kale spoke.

"What?" She questioned. Everything around here was getting _way _too strange for her.

"You can calm down. They're not bad people…they like to help the world. Killing off dangerous ghosts, demons, werewolves, vampires…those kinds of things." Henry looked down to her.

Brooke could hardly swallow this information. Her initial intention was to _not_ believe a word her was saying…but since everything was so far-fetched anyway…why would he be making _this_ up?

"Surprise you?" Kale smiled at her lack of an answer.

She saw Dan appeared from the doorway to the basement. He walked toward Jack on the opposite side of the room.

"We'll be right back," Henry said as he and Kale walked over to the two.

Brooke carefully watched as the four gathered in a little group in the corner, discussing quietly. She started to move back and fourth, wiggling her hands from the rope, trying to loosen it. With no luck at first, she felt around for the knot. She clutched it in her hands and swiveled her fingers around it, untying it carefully and discreetly. With in a motion, it all came undone. Brooke quickly looked back to the four men. They weren't paying any attention to her what so ever. She smirked and quietly stood up. She tiptoed to the basement and began to walk down.

"God, I really hate creepy basements."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound from behind her. She hastily turned around and noticed the glass door slid shut.

"That can't be good," She whispered to herself. She heard the same sound only this time it was distant. Brooke turned back around and stared downstairs, probably where the sound came from. She hesitantly took another step down. It was dark and a little cold…very unwelcoming. She then heard voices from downstairs.

"Okay we need to find a way out of here, now!" The voice ordered.

She smiled brightly when she realized whose voice it was: Dean's. She quickly raced down the stairs to her friends.

* * *

The doors of their prison opened up. They hesitantly walked out of the chamber…only because they knew what fate awaited them in a few moments. The doors to the ghost's chambers would open.

Sam bent down and picked up the glasses Dan had left. "Here, put these on. This way you can see them and have a fighting chance." He gave them to Lucas, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, and his brother as well as keeping a pair from himself. Peyton and Haley already had a pair. They all put them on.

Haley held onto her son and let tears fall from her cheek.

Sam looked down to her, "Do you want me to take him?"

She shook her head, "No…I can't let him go. I can't"

Nathan let her lean her head on his shoulder as he held her up.

Sam nodded and looked around, "Okay. Don't worry we're not going to let anything happen to you or your family, alright?"

Haley looked up at him and weakly smiled, "Thank you."

Dean watched everyone standing around, "Okay we need to find a way out of here, now! Standing around just wastes time. It's only a matter of minutes before the other chambers open up."

There was a sudden movement coming from behind them. Dean shot around quickly and grabbed onto the person…or thing…that just appeared from behind the stairs.

"Umm…It's nice to see you too Dean. But I can't breathe," Brooke coughed as he let his hand fall from around her neck.

"Brooke!" He shouted and quickly embraced her. When he realized what he was doing he quickly let go. "Um…thank God you're okay. How'd you get here?"

She shrugged, "Guess those guys underestimated my escaping abilities. Enough so that they didn't pay attention while I slipped down the stairs."

"Thank God!" Peyton and Haley said at the same time. They raced over to her and gave her a hug.

She smiled as she hugged them tightly, "I'm just glad you guys are okay."

"For now," Nathan spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm assuming you know about the master plan right?" Dean asked her.

She starred back at him and nodded, "That and…other things…why?"  
"Because they locked us down here while these ghosts are coming to slowly destroy us," Skills said in a breath.

"Well that's not good," She gulped. Brooke reached into her pocket and grabbed a pair of glasses from before. She looked to Dean "Assuming I should put these on, huh?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. And we've got to get moving." He began to walk toward the stairs.

"Um…" Brooke's voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that. It's already sealed up."

He let out a frustrated sigh.

Nathan looked up to the brothers, "Well there's got to be another way out of here, right?"

Lucas nodded, "Well we should go look for one. Should we split up?

"Dude, have you ever seen the movies?" Skills barked. "No way is _anyone_ splitting up. That's when we all go down…one by one!"

"Skills is right," Mouth spoke. "No matter how much I didn't want to admit that."

"Besides," Sam spoke. "I don't think there's another way."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Mouth questioned.

"We're going to have to fight. Eventually the house should move and open a door up. Or we can try the ceiling," Dean answered. "Sammy what'd you bring from the car?"

Everyone's attention was brought to the younger Winchester.

"Uhhh…" He stuttered then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a few guns, flashlights, flairs, and…salt. "It's not much…but it should help."

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright…It'll have to work. Let's get going."

Brooke walked next to him as he led the group while everyone followed. Nathan held Haley as she carried Jamie. Skills and Mouth traveled not that far behind them and Lucas kept near them as well. Peyton and Sam were at the end of the line.

Peyton laughed weakly, "Hey Sam?"

He stopped walking then turned around to face Peyton, "Yeah?"

"You know the irony of all of this is kind of funny?" She curved her lips into a soft smile.

"What do you mean?"

_-Flash-_

_He laughed, "Well, I'm here to protect you if we _do_ come across a serial killer or rabid bear-"_

_"Sam Winchester, you're not mocking me are you?" She smiled. "Because when we _do_ get abducted by a deranged maniac, I'm going to have to say I told you so." _

_"Fine with me," He let out another chuckle. _

_-Flash end-_

"I really hate to say I told you so," She shrugged her shoulders as the two remembered the time in the woods only a few hours ago.

"Will you two come on?" Dean barked an order. The two looked up to see everyone was gone. Peyton let out a chuckle as they raced around the corner to catch up with everyone else.

They caught up with the group but suddenly stopped abruptly as everyone else did. Dean extended an arm to hold Brooke back protectively as they all looked in front of them: an open chamber. Everyone's eyes widened at the thing they saw through their goggles. Guess it was time to believe in ghosts now. It was a little boy…pale as anything with a gray completion. He was in a cowboy outfit. There was a steel arrow piercing through his head and blood dripping off of his forehead as he stared coldly at the group.

_Shit._

"Here we go," Dean spoke softly. "Everyone turn around…Go! Now!"

Obeying they order, they quickly scrambled in the opposite direction, away from the first ghost.

* * *

_So there's the next chapter…it's officially summer for me…so that probably means I'm going to be writing more often…which means more updates! Wooo!_

_So please…do what you do best :) Review!_

_-hsl_


	13. Chapter 10

* * *

_I'm going to say Thank you sooo much to my reviewers, really, I love you, and I'm going to stop apologizing, because I do that wayyy to much! I know, I SUCK for not updating and you all put up with me anyway, so I love you guys!_

_Okay, so in case you need to, go ahead and look back at a previous chapter titled "Ghosts" if you don't understand their motives for going after who they went after. I tried developing a story as to why these ghosts decided to haunt and attempt to destroy certain characters…for some it was a random decision…for others it was because they related, somehow, to the character in question…if your still confused, PM me your questions, I'd be glad to explain! But I think you'll be able to get it…I know its not exactly following the movie…the ghosts never talked in Thirteen Ghosts…but then again its not suppose to be like the movie 100 percent._

_ANYWAY; ON WITH THE STORY:_

* * *

"JAMIE?"

Haley came to an abrupt halt, causing Nathan and Mouth to collide with her. "Where is he?" She whispered and Nathan began to yell.

"No! NO!" He began pounding on the wall that had just sealed closed behind them.

Jamie was trapped on the other side.

Brooke slowed to a stop when she realized her two friends were far behind. She turned away and ran toward them. Lucas, Peyton and Skills were right behind her.

"Brooke! What are you guys doing? We have to go, now!" Dean reached for her wrist but she pulled away.

"Something's not right!" She exclaimed, staring intently into his green eyes. She twist back around and began running toward them again. Dean gave up motioned to Sam to follow.

"JAMIE! Oh my God, JAMIE!" Haley whimpered and fell to her knees. Her body shook with convulsions as she gasped for air. Tears poured uncontrollably out of her eyelids…not like she could even feel them anyway.

Nathan ran to her side and scooped her up, offering a warm and strong embrace to make her feel safe and more secure.

"Haley what is it?" Brooke demanded as she placed a hand on her friend who was slowly breaking down in front of her eyes.

"No," Sam said breathlessly as he caught on when he saw the glass wall behind them. "He's trapped on the other side."

"He can't be! He has to be safe! He said you would save him! You LIED!" Haley broke free from Nathan's grip and collided with Sam, shoving him into a wall and pounding on his chest. Her weak and feeble attempts had no effect as she gave up and fell to the ground, still sobbing.

Nathan fell to her side and held her, "Shhhh, he'll be okay. He'll be okay." He murmured softly into her ear.

If Haley could hear him, she would probably protest and yell angry and unmentionable things at her husband for letting their son out of his sight…but she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything or feel anything. She was in a daze…a trance…Jamie was trapped on the other side of that wall with the ghosts and there was no way to get him out.

Brooke's voice became panicky and she began to shake.

Dean noticed and reached out to hold her. She grabbed onto him in return and buried her face in his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently.

"You've got to be strong about this, Brooke. We have to stay strong if we're going to get out of here. We have to keep moving…do you hear me?" His voice became louder so the whole group could hear what he was saying outside of the soft whispers to Brooke. "We have to keep going! It's the only way to keep us all safe…we have to look for a way to get your son and a way out…no one is going to get hurt…we have to keep moving!"

Lucas nodded in agreement as he sank down and picked his brother up.

"Nate, you heard him…Jamie will be fine…but we have to look for another way," Lucas then knelt down to Haley and grabbed onto her shoulders to force her up too. Nathan assumed his position and held her to his chest.

The familiar screeching sound followed by a banging could only be guessed as one thing…another door opening. Another ghost? Or another way out? Either way they had to get moving.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and the elder Winchester blinked in understanding.

"Let's go," He held Brooke's arm as he began running down the hall. Skills, Mouth and Peyton were soon following the order as well.

Nathan and Haley still stood in their position. Lucas pushed them forward.

"Come on guys…you can't stay here, let's go!" He tugged on his brother's wrist and pulled them forward.

Sam stayed behind as he waited for them to pick up their feet.

"We're going to get him back, don't worry. But we've got to keep going. I promise we'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

Haley looked up to Sam and nodded. She felt sincerity and truthfulness in his calming words.

Nathan latched an arm around her waist as they started to run forward, Lucas and Sam trailing carefully behind them.

* * *

"Aw, shit man," Skills stopped suddenly when he heard a crack in the wall behind him. "That's not good!"

"Skills!" Lucas's voice rang out behind him.

All too suddenly, glass walls came from each direction, sealing him off, and he was stuck in a room of his own.

Haley, Nathan, Sam and Peyton were trapped behind him where Dean, Brooke, Mouth Lucas were on the other side.

"So much for not splitting up," Peyton muttered bitterly.

"You okay?" Dean's authoritive voice called.

An earsplitting scream came from the floor beneath him as the tiles started to shift. Someone, or some _thing_, was climbing up from underneath his feet. It pushed aside the chrome tiling and lifted itself up with its arms. Rising from the floor, Skills noticed it was a body wrapped in plastic wrap, cut up in slivers and parts, showing spaces of red bloodstains. The head rolled towards his feet.

"FUCK! WHAT IS THIS THING?" Skill's tone was terrified. He turned in the opposite direction and let out another earsplitting scream of his own before running.

Dean cried out, "Wait, STOP!"

It was too late however, Skills was completely gone from their sight.

Haley took one look at the spirit trapped on the other side of the glass and lost it again.

"SAM! FIND AWAY AROUND THIS!" Dean called to his brother. "WE'VE GOT TO MEET UP AND REGROUP SOMEWHERE! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, AND WE CAN'T FIND EACH OTHER, LOOK FOR AN OPENING IN THE CEILING AND GET EVERYONE OUT!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Sam yelled back.

"WE'LL TRY TO DO THE SAME! DON'T WORRY WE'LL BE FINE! NOW _GO_!"

Sam nodded and motioned for the others to turn around and go back. Dean turned back towards his group.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Considering my 5 year old god son and friends are separated from us, dealing with God knows _what_, you _lying_ to me about who you are, and some psychotic maniacs trying to hunt me down to use me as a sacrifice so the whole world can go to _Hell_, then YEAH, everything is just _PEACHY_."

"Oh so you _wanted_ me to tell you 'Oh hey, let's make out, have sex, and by the way I kill demons and vampires for a living, sorry I forgot to mention it!" Dean rolled his eyes.

Brooke narrowed hers, "OH! OKAY! Yell at _ME_! Why don't _you_ and your stupid lying ghost-hunting ass tell your buddies upstairs that we're really not in the mood to be _butchered_, since you really gave us a heads up about what he was doing here in the first place then, huh?"

"So now it's _my _fault? How was I supposed to know this guy was going to lock us all down here and kill us?" His voice rose.

"You _knew_ these ghosts were here and you didn't tell _us_. What did you expect to happen, huh? Everything be okay when me and my friends and their _family_ are vacationing at a haunted house!? You could have done _or said SOMETHING_!"

"Why are you getting mad? You were perfectly fine before!"

"Yeah, cause I told myself upstairs that I _trusted_ you. But that was _before_ I knew we were all going to _die_ when you could have prevented it! My friends are in danger, we're _in danger, and YOU'RE _in danger! Or did you forget?!"

"Brooke!" Lucas grabbed onto her shoulder. "Calm down!

"I CAN'T!" She began to sob. "What if something happens?"

"It won't," Dean looked deeply into her eyes. "It won't okay? You're going to be safe, Brooke, as long as I'm around I won't let anything happen to you."

It was the same, broken, vulnerable, Brooke that he noticed the first time he saw her. It was the side of her she wouldn't let _anyone _see, and he saw her this way twice. She was broken down both times when his heart felt the way it did now, torn at the sight of this girl. He didn't like seeing her this way; that was for sure,- broken, devastated, alone,- when all he wanted to do was be there for her, and save her if he could. But seeing her like this…it seemed like there was nothing he _could_ do.

"I'm not worried about _me_," she looked up at him. "I'm worried about _them._ All of them. Jamie, Skills, _you._ Everyone here is in danger. And you say that you'll save me, but I just want you to save _them_."

Mouth swallowed a lump in his throat, "Leave it to Brooke Davis to be thinking of everyone but herself in times like these."

She sent her friend a soft smile.

"No one's dieing here tonight," Dean made sure his eyes locked with hers. "Do you here me? _No one._ I will not give up on you. I won't give up on anyone. So don't give up on me."

Brooke sniffled as she let his words sink in. There _was_ a possible way this situation could get worse…and that was letting someone die. She wasn't going to have it.

"We should get going," Lucas breathed. "Because if we just sit here, none of us will make it out. We have to keep moving."

* * *

"Momma?"

Jamie's desperate cries echoed throughout the unfamiliar room.

Whispers seemed to be calling from behind him.

_"You did this."_ An eerie chill was sent down his spine.

_"You did this to me…why?"_ The voice was cold and harsh. "_Why would you use a real steel arrow when we were just playing around? You're going to pay for this…I swear."_

The voice continued to grow closer as Jamie backed up into a wall. He let out desperate whimpers.

Suddenly, the ghost of The First Born Son appeared in front of him, blood dripping from his mouth and pain distinct in his eyes.

"Momma-"

He was cut off when a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind, pulling him back and through the door that had opened.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed throughout the narrowed hall as Lucas, Mouth and Brooke tried to keep up with Dean.

"Shhh!" The hunter whispered and stopped abruptly.

His three companions waited behind him.

"What is that?" Mouth said, after hearing a nauseating sound.

It sounded as if someone were gagging, gasping for breath.

Flashes of something appeared from in front of them, and shrieked and it became visible.

The group became tense, after seeing a woman in a prom dress, tied up from the neck to the ceiling, trying to spit out words.

_"You...you're going to….die…you're going to…end up…like me…"_ An evil grin twisted onto her face as she lifted a finger to point at Brooke.

Dean hurriedly rummaged through his pockets, looking for anything that would stop her from drifting too close towards them.

She drew closer.

_"Seduce those boys…break their hearts…they'll kill you! You deserve this!"_ Her voice was hoarse. _"Just like me…you're just like me!"_

The ghost began to fall forwards towards Brooke, and she let out a scream of terror and surprise.

But Dean brought up his weapon and shot the ghost.

He lowered his fuming salt gun and stepped quickly through the misty remains of the ghost that was there and grabbed hold of Brooke's arm.

"You alright?" His voice was stern.

She simply nodded, but clearly she, along the two guys standing behind her, was shaken up.

"Good, now we don't know how long 'til she comes back…so let's go!"

Again, they followed orders and continued running down the corridor.

* * *

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Haley screamed at Nathan. "OUR SON IS LOST IN THIS HELL OF A HOUSE! OUR BEST FRIENDS ARE GOD KNOWS WHERE DEALING WITH GOD KNOWS WHAT! AND WE WERE JUST SEPERATED FROM PEYTON AND SAM! AND YOU EXPECT _ME _TO _CALM DOWN?_"

She grew angrier with each word she spit out at her husband.

He stepped towards her, but stopped himself when an ghostly voice from behind him spoke out.

_"Nathan,"_ The voice was deep and hot with anger. _"I thought I killed you once…but I guess I'll just have the satisfactory of killing you again." _

It smiled, showing splotches of blood on his teeth.

Nathan grabbed onto Haley and held her back. Her eyes were stained with fear as she watched the massive being move aggressively forward.

"Who the Hell are you?" He demanded.

"_You see, they stuck these in me,"_ He grunted as he pulled one of the many spikes out from his dark flesh. _"To punish me for killing you…after you murdered my family. Well I guess I'm in for a treat…killing you, again, and getting to watch your pretty little wife squirm as I bludgeon her head against the floor with this hammer."_

He held up his other arm, reveling a sledgehammer he wore as a hand.

Nathan's eyes were practically screaming themselves as he through Haley behind him and begged for her to run.

She screamed in protest; "NO!! NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

"GO!" He commanded and pushed her to get her moving.

He trailed backward behind her as they sprinted down the passageway, not letting the creature leave his sight.

It simply stood back for a few seconds, and then its laughter boomed throughout the secluded space. The ghost picked up and ran after them.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Nathan pleaded.

The ghost was not too far behind him before it caught it's moment.

It brought it's hammer down towards his ankles, knocking them out with a fierce and swift motion.

He let out a piercing cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

Haley stopped running, and whipped.

"NATHAN!" She wailed.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" He cringed and looked back around. "GET OUT OF HERE HALES I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!"

She was hesitant before moving anywhere. The creature starring at Nathan saw it's opportunity and brought out another spike. He hoisted it in mid air, then swiftly rammed his arm towards Nathan's skull.

"NO!!" Haley leapt forward and grabbed her husband up and pulled him out of the way.

The thick nail scraped a good chunk of her arm flesh as she pulled back. She let out an earsplitting yelp as she struggled to fling Nathan's arm over her shoulder, in attempt to hold him up.

Then, she ran.

The Hammer's loud footsteps, if you could even call them that, were trudging quickly behind after them.

When all hope seemed to be lost, another surprising sound startled them.

The sliding of a door.

The door sealing them off from their attacker.

* * *

Sam and Peyton had no luck finding Jamie. They had no luck finding Nathan or Haley. They had no luck finding Dean or Brooke or Lucas or Mouth. And they had no luck finding a way out, either.

"Damnit!" Peyton cursed as she threw her foot into the wall. She covered her eyes with her hands and sunk down to a crouch.

Sam held out an arm, "We've got to-"

"Keep going? Keep searching? Keep trying? Well let me tell you something- we've _been_ searching! We've _been _trying. We got _nothing! _Everyone is GONE! Everyone is doomed to HELL! And we can't do _anything_ about it!"

"Peyton, don't talk like that, alright? We're going to get out of here. You can't give up," He tried to reason.

It was frustrating trying to reason with someone who was on the verge of a metal breakdown. And it was frustrating trying to watch and take care of so many people in one place from 12horrible ghosts and one group of insane maniacs. He needed to keep going, and he needed Peyton to be with him every step of the way. It was hard enough doing _the job_. And it was even harder trying to do _the job_ when some one was dragging behind you.

"I don't mean to be rude or cynical but we _will _die if you don't get over this and keep moving! Alright- it's my _job_ to save you and your friends and stop whatever's happening here. I want everyone as safe as much as you do but you can't quit on me…other wise we really are _doomed._" He forcibly pulled her up.

She was a little taken back by the behavior and attitude.

"You're a little tense, huh?" She snapped.

"And you are _way _too cynical for this job," He smiled and rolled his eyes.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere and Sam tensed back up again.

"What is it?" Peyton questioned, fear returning to her face.

"Another ghost," He breathed.

She almost started to panic, "Should we run?"

He shook his head nervously, "She's already here."

He pointed to the naked female ghost standing a few feet in front of them. She was thin and frail looking, head soaked and deep slices all throughout her body. In her left hand she held a butcher's knife.

Menacingly, she tilted her head to the side and widened her deep brown puffy eyes.

"_You don't deserve to be beautiful,"_ The Angry Princess hissed and held her dagger out offensively. _"This knife should pierce _your_ skin, -just as it cut through mine. Beauty isn't natural…you don't DESERVE it!"_

She leapt forward toward Peyton with her weapon.

Sam jumped in front of her out of defense, but it caught his shoulder in the process. He let out a sharp cry of agony.

"SAM!" Peyton ran to his side immediately.

She looked back at the girl who was still coming at her.

"Bitch," Peyton reached into Sam's jacket pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a bag of salt. "This repels spirits right?"

Sam quickly nodded his head and watched as she tossed the open bag's contents on her.

The Angry Princess cried out before her body twisted in pain and disappeared into smoke. Peyton fell backwards and let her shoulders fall.

"See," Sam's quick breathing slowed. "I told you, you just had to keep fighting."

"Shut up," Peyton rolled her eyes and smirked as she helped him to his feat.

"Agh, ouch!" He complained. "That hurts."

"Look, so you were right," Peyton sighed. "Seeing that _thing_ come after me…that's _not_ going to happen to my friends- or any of us. We've got to get going, and we're going to stop this…. somehow. But I need your help."

* * *

"Thank GOD!" She cried and ran around the corner, out of sight from the spirit.

Haley prayed with relief as she let Nathan down to rest on the side of the wall.

"Haley," Nathan called out. "Why would you do that! You're so stupid! I told you to get out of here! Listen to me next time!"

"Nathan," She began crying hard. "You can't save me all of the time."

She winced at the pain she suddenly felt from her right arm where The Hammer had sliced her.

Nathan clamped onto the cut to prevent further bleeding.

"We need to get you out of here," He started to let the tears fall. "You're losing too much blood…you could die! I can't move…I think my leg is broken…you've got to leave me here and get help!"

"NO! DAMN IT!" She screamed. "NO! DON'T YOU GET IT? NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT YOU AND JAMIE! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY FAMILY!"

She collapsed in his arms and he let her tears soak his blood stained shirt.

"_I can help you_," another ghostly voice spoke.

The being was standing in front of them. This one was a woman; she had an I.V. strapped to her arm as she pulled the cart behind her. Half of her face was soft, and kind looking, the other half was burnt and torn.

"STAY BACK!" Haley shot up. "GET AWAY!"

She floated towards her, "_Don't be afraid, Haley. You and your husband will be safe…I promise. Please,"_

She extended a hand, letting them know she was harmless, and motioned for them to follow.

"WHY! Why do you want to help us?" Haley's eyes were red as she looked into the womans' soft, blue, sympathetic ones.

"_You and your family don't deserve what is happening, just like my family didn't deserve it either. Even if you could escape the ghosts in here, you will die without proper care to that wound. Your son is fine.. Now hurry."_

The ghost known as The Withered Lover continued down the hallway.

Haley quickly picked her husband up, and trotted quickly behind her.

The spirit stopped and looked up towards the glass ceiling.

"What is it?" Nathan questioned.

Haley eyed the creature carefully…and she noticed no look of deceit or tertiary…just the look of a lover…a mom…a person who wanted to help them.

She breathed, "A way out."

* * *

_I know I'm a horrible person for making you wait, but pleasepleaseplease… Review! Sorry if there are any gramatic mistakes... i was sort of rushing to finish this update. And like i said, look back at the Ghost chapter if you are confused, or PM me..._

_hope you liked!_

_-hsl_


	14. AN

_I'm a terrible person for not updating. I don't know when I'll be able to update again…so think of this as hiatus. I feel horrible because I hate unfinished stories and at the moment I have 3 of them I still have yet to complete and another that's still a document (which I probably shouldn't be posting so I don't disappoint any more people!) I'm really sorry, because all you reviewers are great and I appreciate each and everyone of your kind words. Please, let me know if anyone wants to take over a story or want to know at least where I was thinking of going with it, cause I have them all planned out- just no time to update! Life has been so hectic lately and I've been extremely busy. I know it's a poor excuse and yall deserve more, but unfortunately this is what it's come to and I apologize greatly! Love you all. Message or Review._

_-hsl_


End file.
